Que le Rêve et L'amour
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: Sergeant Josephina Lupo & her team discover a baby girl abandoned not far from their base. From that moment on, Jo makes it her mission to not only protect the innocent little girl from ravages of war, but from the life she would face in an Afghanistan orphanage; give her the life she deserves... not realizing that in saving the abandoned little girl, she's also saving herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Que le Rêve et L'amour**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Sergeant Josephina Lupo and her team discover a baby girl abandoned on the side of the road not far from their ****base in Afghanistan. From that moment on, Jo makes it her mission to not only protect the innocent little girl from the ravages of war, but from the life she would face in an Afghanistan orphanage, and give her the life she deserves... not realizing that in saving the abandoned little girl, she's also saving herself. Jo/Zane. **

**A/N: The title is a portion of a quote from Anna de Noailles... "But dreams and love." ****Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019. - Licia **

_Outside Wiezner's Military Base,_

_Afghanistan,_

_2001_

It was black.

There was such a difference from the typical blackness of a night sky, and the blackness that stretched out before her and her team, on the dirt road they trekked along, not far from their base. The four military personnel, on evening patrol, had been given the assignment, all because she had made some comment about "enjoying being surrounded by the darkness at night," and her CO decided that was enough of a reason to put the fresh-out-of-West-Point grad on first watch. He sent three others with her, of course, but that was it, telling her that it would do her good to spend a little time in "in the darkness" since she enjoyed it so much and had volunteered.

But there was a difference between the darkness that filled her room at night back in New Jersey, and the darkness before her now. She _knew_ that darkness, she was familiar with it, as familiar as her dad's cooking or her brother Ricco's car was to her.

This darkness?

This darkness she knew nothing about.

In this darkness, the enemy hid; machine guns and bombs and sniper rifles, all intent on hitting moving targets sent in retaliation for a terrorist attack that claimed over three thousand lives. Men and women of all backgrounds, colors and ages enlisted; whole families who had served in the military for decades, like hers, enlisted. All three of her brothers, and her father would have gone, if the injury he'd sustained in Desert Storm hadn't resulted in an honorable discharge and near constant pain, making his serving alongside his children impossible. Besides, someone had to be home to tend the vigil.

"When we get back to base, I'm making a pot of coffee, curling up with my laptop and putting a movie on. Maybe something lighthearted, like _The Parent Trap_."

Private Jensen chuckled, glancing at Jo, before, "Old or new?"

"What do you mean?"

"Old or new? The one with Haley Mills or the one with Lindsay Lohan?"

Willis stopped, startled. "There's _two_?"

She snorted softly, rolling her eyes. Of course Willis would react that way; though he was twenty-one- three years older than her- he was probably the most innocent of their squad. The young man from South Bend had been sheltered most of his life, having grown up with a father in prison and an overprotective mother, but for all his innocence, there was a strength about him that one had to admire. The kid was also a genius at computers, having spent most of his sheltered life burying himself in the latest technology, even going so far as to learning how to rebuild and program them.

"Sometimes I wonder how Willis ended up joining the military in the first place." She turned, glancing up at Eric Brogan, who glanced quickly at Willis before returning his gaze to hers. An Army Ranger, Brogan was four years older than her; one of her older brother Davie's friends, Jo had spent the majority of her childhood and teenage years around Eric, to the point that she knew what made him tick. Safe to say, Davie hadn't been too happy when Eric had started dating his little sister, but Jo, being Jo, had told him to get over it or shut up about it. The siblings hadn't spoken to each other for weeks, before Davie finally ended up giving in.

"He's good with technology."

"Yeah, meaning he should be in a hundred floor high rise making tons of money and _creating_ the latest technology. Not out here in the Afghan desert on night watch. The kid's too innocent to be here."

She shrugged. "We're all too innocent to be here."

The group continued on in silence, the darkness swallowing them whole, until,

"Shh."

They all stopped as she held up a hand. "What is it, Lupo?"

She waved the question away, straining her ears, hoping to hear the noise again. After several minutes of silence, she cast it aside and they continued on. Again, the same noise reached her ears, and she stopped. Her senses now on high alert, she turned to the others. "Do you hear that?"

Confused glances, soft whispers, the shaking of heads. A few footfalls. And again, that unsettling noise. She glanced at Brogan, who nodded. He'd heard it too. Without a word, Jo raised her flashlight, sending a beam of light into the engulfing darkness- "Who's there?"

Nothing.

Just endless desert and darkness.

And then her light landed on a bundle on the ground, not far away. From where she stood, it was difficult to tell if it was a roadside bomb or a pile of clothing left behind. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, but Brogan grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She turned back to him. "I'll be right back." She gently yanked out of his grasp, making her way towards the bundle, ignoring the protests of her cohorts. Just because she was the lone female of the group, didn't mean she couldn't do the same job as the males. She'd grown up with three brothers. She was just as strong as them, and ten times just as stubborn. Eventually, she stopped mere feet from the bundle. Slowly, cautiously, she knelt down before it. The noise once more reached her ears again; this time louder, yet thin.

With her heart taking residence in her throat, she reached out. If this was an IED, one wrong move, and she and her mates could be blown to pieces. And so with the careful skill of a heart surgeon, she lifted the edge of the ratty blanket... only to find a baby girl's unfocused gaze staring up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: ****Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019. - Licia **

A baby.

"Lupo? What's going on?"

She was staring at a_ baby_.

"Jo?"

In the darkness it was difficult to tell how old the infant was, whether it was a boy or a girl- though, judging from the ratty pink blanket wrapped around the bundle, it was a little girl- or if there was anything else left behind with her.

_"Jo!" _

Eric's voice snapped her out of her shock, and after a moment, she slipped her flashlight into her pocket and gently scooped the baby, blankets and all, into her arms, standing slowly so as not to startle the infant. The crying continued, and she turned as her team hurried towards her. They all slid to a stop, as their lights landed on Jo and the infant in her arms. She squinted. "Lower your lights."

Slowly, they all did as told. "Is that... are you holding... is that a... _baby_?" Willis choked out, his voice rising slightly, and Jo nodded, glancing at him quickly before turning back to the baby girl in her arms.

"What's a baby doing on the side of the road? There's no way it could be an IED, is there?" Her dark eyes shot up from the infant in her arms to glare at Jensen. "What? The Taliban use children as living bombs, do you _seriously_ think they wouldn't stoop so low as to use a baby? The more innocent, the easier it is to gain their trust and take full control."

"She's not a living bomb, Jensen. She's a _baby_, abandoned on the side of the road-"

"Her mother probably couldn't continue on with her, and so she left her where she thought someone might find her." Eric cut in, gaze going to the infant squirming slightly in Jo's arms. The young woman held the child tighter, dark gaze locking on the babe as she began to gently rock back and forth, humming softly to try and calm the girl down.

"Shh. Hush. It's okay. You're safe now." A soft lullaby began to fall from her lips, one Jo remembered her mother singing to her when she was a toddler. Slowly, the crying began to settle, until the baby was looking up at her, hiccuping softly. "That's a good girl. _No llores, mi hija._ You're safe. I promise." At the surrounding silence, she glanced up. "What?"

Jensen shook his head. "Never thought you'd have a maternal side, Lupo."

The glare she sent him caused chills to race down his spine. Eric shook his head, glancing behind Jo. "We'd better get back to base. Have her checked out, see if we can find anything- maybe where she came from, if there's anything else with her. And once she's checked out by the medic, we'll know better what to do with her."

* * *

Upon returning to the base, Jo- reluctantly- handed over the baby to be examined by the medic. She and the others of her patrol waited in silence for word on how the little girl was faring, and finally, after two hours, the doctor came back with the infant in hand. Jo was up and out of her seat as soon as the man's footsteps could be heard, and she rushed to him, taking the baby into her arms. "How is she?"

He shrugged, watching as Sergeant Lupo gently adjusted her hold on the baby, tucking the sides of the blanket back from her face. It was astonishing to everyone how their sergeant, the tough-as-nails, stubborn-as-hell little sister of Davie, Ricco and Luca Lupo suddenly became this gentle, soft young woman, cradling an abandoned baby in her arms and humming a Spanish lullaby. The sight reminded them all that regardless of everything that had gone on since the terrorist attacks on nine-eleven, that Jo was still, ultimately, just a girl barely out of her teenage years.

"What's going to happen now? To the baby?" Everyone except Jo turned to Willis, and after a moment, the doctor sighed.

"We turn her over to the Afghan government. It is then up to them what they do with her."

"What?" Everyone turned to Jo, who now tore her gaze from the bundle in her arms to the men around her. "What do you mean we 'turn her over' to the government? What is she, a slab of meat?" She shook her head, turning back to glance at the baby, who had settled down in Jo's embrace. "No. I won't let you."

"Sergeant Lupo-" The doctor stepped towards her, being careful around the skittish animal now in his presence. "You don't understand, we don't have a choice-"

"Yes we do! If we hand her over to the government, they'll most likely send her to an orphanage or... or even kill her! We can't let that happen! I _won't_ let it happen! We have to protect her! Isn't that why we were sent over here in the first place? To protect the Afghan people?"

Silence filled the medical tent, as the others shared glances. Clearly, Jo was getting attached to the baby; something that would cause more problems than it was worth. If Jo got even more attached to the baby, she could put not only herself, but their entire base at risk. "Sergeant Lupo, you have to-"

"Shh, shh. Hush, little one. Hush, Shai. That's a good girl. It's okay." Jo glanced quickly at them, before turning back to the fussy infant. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

* * *

All sound seemed to disappear, leaving nothing but silence and distorted color in its wake. It was difficult for her to focus, to get her bearings, and then all of a sudden, sound returned, louder, harsher, more jarring than before. Unable to stand, all she could do was turn her head, the distant sound of crying reaching her ears. In her distorted line of vision, she could just make out people rushing towards her and setting something down, followed by the feeling of her body leaving the ground very briefly. Soon, she was being carried away from the carnage, unaware of the destruction at the base, ignorant of the numbing pain throughout her body.

"Sh... _Shai_..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

Jo awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, the smell of antiseptic tickling her nose. It took a few moments after she awoke to realize that she _was_ indeed, in a hospital, and that someone was holding her hand; slowly, she turned her head-

"Dad?"

The sound of her own voice startled her, and she swallowed thickly against the sandpaper that was her throat. James Lupo stood, startled by his daughter's voice, leaning over and brushing a kiss to his only daughter's head. "_Thank God_, you're okay. There was a period where I was afraid I'd be burying you beside your mother." She looked up at him as he sat back down. "I wouldn't be able to handle it, if I'd lost you, baby girl."

The last words triggered something in her brain and she tried to sit up, despite her body screaming in pain. _"Shai... Shai..."_

The wires that connected her to the machines at her bedside went taut, the machines began to scream, and even as her father tried to hold her in the bed, nurses and doctors hurried in. That many people in the room sent her heart rate skyrocketing, and soon, she was struggling against her father and the nurses- "Sergeant... calm down!"

_"No! Shai... where... she?"_

"Who?" James asked, stepping out of the way as the nurses worked to restrain his daughter. Despite her weakened state, Jo still tried to get away, even as one of the other nurses at her side took out a needle and inserted it into the IV attached to her her hand.

"That should relax her now." But even as she fought against the nurse stroking her forehead, Jo could feel the sedative begin to kick in, tugging her under.

_"The... baby..."_

"Baby? Josie, what the _Hell_ did you do in Afghanistan?" James looked up as his sons entered at her last words, but before Jo could answer her brother, the sedative fully kicked in and she was out like a light.

* * *

"What is she talking about, Doctor? A baby? What-"

But before James could finish, a nurse came towards the four Lupo men as they stood in the hallway. "Her vitals are fine, Doctor. The only injuries she sustained was a broken arm and some bruising, but that could be from Sergeant Lupo landing on her when the bomb went off. The Sergeant got the worst of it, as did the others in her squadroon. Five of her men were killed in the blast, as well as the doctor and a couple nurses; they took the worst of it. Sergeant Lupo was far enough away from the blast that it didn't kill her, just seriously wounded her-"

"I'm sorry, but," The nurse and doctor looked up. "_What is going on?_ First I get a call saying my daughter's been wounded in a bomb blast and has been flown to a hospital in_ Prague_, and now she wakes up and says something about a _baby_? _What the hell is going on with my daughter?_"

The nurse and doctor shared a glance, before the older man sighed, and beckoned the four to follow. They made their way up to the children's ward, towards a small room around a corner. Quietly, the doctor opened the door, letting the men inside. "From what we've been able to figure out, Sergeant Lupo and her team were out on patrol when they came across this little girl abandoned by the side of the rode. She's about two months old, and other than the broken arm and bruises sustained in the bomb blast and a little dehydration, she's perfectly healthy."

"Who does she belong to?" Luca asked, dark eyes going to the baby in the bed.

"No one. She's an orphan." The doctor replied.

"So... what's going to happen to her?" Davie asked, glancing at the baby. The doctor sighed.

"She'll either be placed in an orphanage or put up for adoption. Or, the more likely scenario is she'll be sent back to Afghanistan to be placed in an orphanage there."

The younger men shared a glance. "This is the baby Josie was talking about." Luca said, going to the little girl. She looked up at him, and he smiled softly at her. "Let met guess, Jo's already gotten attached to her."

"Does she have a name?" Rico asked, as Luca joined them again, and the Doctor sighed, leading them out of the room and back down to where Jo was. He quickly checked his notes.

"She said the baby's name was... Shai? I'm... guessing she named her, because she was the one that found her-"

"Sounds like Jo." Davie replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Jo looked up as the door opened and her father and brothers entered, following the doctor and nurse. The pain had woken her, shaking the sedative from her body two hours later. "Can I see her? Shai? Is she okay?"

The nurse immediately went to her, laying a hand over hers. "The baby's fine. A couple broken bones and some bruising, but that's more from when you landed on her during the blast than the blast itself. You took the majority of the blast. You saved her life, Sergeant Lupo."

"_Can I see her? Please?_" The girl grabbed the woman's hand, and after a moment, she got up, going to the doctor, who nodded, deciding that the only way to calm the girl down to was to grant her her request, leaving the room. Once gone, the doctor went to her.

"Jo," She met his gaze as he took a seat on the end of the bed. "she was an orphan, correct?"

"I found her while we were out on patrol. She was left by the side of the road; her mother probably couldn't go on with her. I couldn't just leave her there. What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll either end up in an orphanage or the adoption system here, or she'll end up going back to Afghanistan and be placed in an orphanage there-"

"No!" The girl began to struggle as she tried to sit up, causing the machines to start screeching. "No, you can't do that! They won't take care of her! They'll abuse her!"

"Jo, there's nothing we can do-" Rico started, but his sister shook her head, turning to their father.

_"Daddy, please! I can take care of her!" _

"Jo, you can't take care of _yourself_ right now, let alone a _baby-_"

"_Shut up, Rico! Please, Daddy, please? I can't go into an orphanage! She's just a baby! She's my baby, please!_" Everyone started at Jo's wording, but she refused to back down._ "Please, let me keep her!"_

The others all shared a glance. "Josephina, this isn't a lost _puppy-_"

_"She's all alone! We can't let her go into an orphanage, she's a baby-"_ Upon hearing footsteps returning, Jo struggled to sit up as the nurse came back with the child in question in her arms, and once Jo was settled back against the pillows, the nurse laid the baby in her arms. Instantly, the teenager calmed down, giving the baby a watery smile as she looked up at her. "Hey. Hi, Shai. Shh, you're okay. We're okay now. We both are. Don't worry, Shai, I'm going to take_ good care_ of you."

"Josie-" But Davie pulled both of his younger brothers into the hall, their father and the doctor and nurses following. The last thing they heard as the door closed was Jo's soft,

_"I love you, Shai. I love you, and I'm going to protect you. No one's ever going to hurt you again. Because you're_ mine._ You're my daughter."_

Once out in the hall, Davie turned to their father. "Dad, what do we do? She's clearly already attached to the little girl, if we take her away from Jo-"

James and the doctor shared glances. "We need to make sure Jo gets better first, before we do anything in regards to the baby. But," He sighed. "I have a feeling if we try to put the baby into an orphanage or up for adoption, Josephina's going to put up a fight."

"Dad, she's _eighteen_; she can't take care of a baby-" Rico started.

_"I know that, Ricardo!"_ He sighed. "But she's invested. She clearly loves that little girl, and if we take her away... Jo could never recover."

"So... what are you saying, Dad? We... we let _Jo adopt her_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

Jo remembered nothing of the court proceedings, very little of the paperwork, nor the flight home to the States. All she remembered was being honorably discharged from service, and returning home with the baby girl she'd found in Afghanistan in her arms. It had been several tense weeks as Jo had recovered, and then having to go through the courts- Jo couldn't remember, and didn't fully understand much of the lingo used, but she took care to listen and follow everything to the best of her ability.

The only thing that truly mattered was that Jo remembered signing on the dotted line, officially becoming the little girl's adoptive mother.

So it was a rainy day when they returned to the house in New Jersey, Jo being helped by her two older brothers as Luca held the carrier the baby girl was in. Jo's leg, while no longer in a cast, was now in a boot, but that didn't mean she wouldn't still need help; she wouldn't be able to return to the military at the moment, if ever, James had told her, for the damage she'd suffered. The baby's arm had healed fine, and the bruises had faded; she was as healthy as a two-month old could be.

Once settled on the sofa, Jo took the baby into her arms and gently cradled her, giving the little girl a big smile. "Welcome home, Shai. This is your home now, too." She turned as her brothers and father joined them. "That's_ Tio_ Rico and _Tio_ Davie and _Tio_ Luca, and _Abuelo_." James glared at her and the kids laughed softly. James sighed, watching his daughter gently press a kiss to the little girl's cheek.

* * *

Jo had never considered the possibility of children, so having a crash-course in motherhood took a little getting used to.

She had quickly discovered that even though she'd never been pregnant, nor would she probably ever be, she was still able to breastfeed- "Induced lactation, it's actually quite common among adoptive mothers, and it gives you a chance to build a bond with your adoptive child," as the pediatrician had told her before they'd left Prague- despite her eighteen years. Though it was not common for a _teenager_ to breastfeed, unless she'd been pregnant and had given birth, it was possible, the doctor had told her.

And Jo, not wanting to miss out on the experience, had been thrilled to learn she would be able too, though the doctor had told her to alternate between her milk and formula, just to be safe. Of course, Jo had nearly given her brothers and father heart attacks when she'd finished brushing her teeth one morning and looked in the mirror, screeching in excitement that all her hand expressing had worked and her milk had come in. Her brothers had quickly ducked back out of the bathroom embarrassed, and her father had simply shaken his head.

The first four months had been rough for everyone; the last baby James had had in the house was Jo herself, eighteen years earlier, and he worried his daughter would soon tire of caring for the infant, but Jo was showing that she quite adored the baby, and spent all her time with the baby. She had truly taken on a mothering role, and was thrilled to be growing and learning with her daughter.

By the time the baby reached seven months old, Jo was confident she could be a mother, and took great pride whenever someone told her that her daughter was adorable. But for all the ups, there were downs, and there were days when James had to take the baby from Jo just to give her a break, especially when she began teething. On more than one occasion, one of her brothers would come outside and find her sitting on the back porch, sobbing that she was failing as a mother, and that maybe she shouldn't have adopted the baby after all. They would hold her close and let her cry, telling her how good she was doing, and that this was normal for a mother. By the time Jo turned nineteen, she could hardly believe she'd managed to survive seven months of motherhood.

* * *

Shai's first birthday was quiet, celebrated with simply her family, and Jo's three best friends- Gwendolyn Rowley, Caitlan Hertz and Tamsen Blythe- all who had immediately decided they would be her surrogate aunts, and therefore spoil the little girl rotten. Jo had tried to make sure her daughter looked nice for her birthday- in a pretty little pink dress with ruffles, white ruffled socks and shoes, and a soft pink headband- only to have her darling little girl get her hands in the cake and make a mess, as all toddlers were prone to do after the candles were blown out.

It was only after everything had been cleared and put away that the four girls settled outside on the back porch with coffee and cake, catching up. Shai was curled in Jo's lap, half-asleep against her mother's breast, and absentmindedly, Jo reached down, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"I don't see how you do it, Josie. I certainly wouldn't have been able to handle it. I can barely handle my nephews, and they're old enough to do almost everything for themselves, within reason. I couldn't imagine handling a baby." Jo rolled her eyes at Tamsen's words, glancing down at her daughter. Tamsen let out yip as Gwendolyn reached out and shoved her lightly. "What?"

"Really, Tam?"

"Oh, come on, Gwen! Josie knows I'm just-"

"Insulting her?"

"I'm not insulting her!"

"No, you're just saying that you'd rather deal with children as opposed to toddlers, which is what Shai _is_." Tamsen gently nudged Caitlan's backside, in response to her remark, off the step she sat on below them, forcing the young Naval officer one step lower, causing her to turn and glare at them. The young Airman First Class officer made a face in response, and Gwendolyn rolled her eyes.

"So glad I joined the Coast Guard as opposed to one of the major branches."

"You're the Navy's version of the National Guard, Gwen." Tamsen replied, turning to her friend. "Only called in when you're needed, usually once a month, like a _tampon_." The other girls all choked.

"No, that would the _National_ Guard, Tamme." She replied, wiping her chin. With a soft snort, Jo stood, adjusting her hold on her daughter.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go put this little one to bed. Try not to kill each other until I get back." The others nodded as Jo slipped into the house and upstairs. As she changed the little girl into her pajamas and laid her down she stopped. "Mama loves you so, so much,_ mi carina_. So, so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." She leaned down, brushing a kiss to the girl's forehead._ "Dulces sueños, mi carina." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_New Jersey,_

_2003_

"I'm going to get you! Yes, I am!"

"No!"

Childish giggles wafted through the house as small feet dashed across the hardwood floors, followed by a bigger pair. After several minutes, arms wrapped around the toddler, who let out a squeal as her mother pulled her into her arms, promptly ending up on her butt in front of the sofa as she scooped the little girl up and settled her into her lap. "I got you! Yes I did!" She then proceeded to cover the little girl in kisses; laughter covered up the smart rap on the door, but after several minutes, James was able to hear it and went to the door, pulling it open as he glanced towards his daughter and granddaughter.

To say James Lupo was surprised to see his former commander, family friend and godfather to his daughter standing on the front porch of his home was an understatement. "Ah... Theo? Not that... I'm not glad to see you, but... what are you doing here?"

General Theodore Mansfield smiled softly at his old friend, allowing himself to relax briefly. "It's good to see you again, James. May I come in?"

James stepped aside, allowing the other man entrance. They exchanged quick hugs as Mansfield entered, "This is rare- just decided to pop by unannounced for a visit?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Josie-Lou-"

"Uncle Theo?" The two men turned as Jo made her way towards them, and Mansfield didn't bother to hide his surprise at the sight of the toddler balanced on his goddaughter's hip. "What are you doing here?"

The young woman he'd known since before she was born, reminded him of her mother, with her long black hair down about her shoulders in loose curls, a pair of worn jeans and a light pink, long-sleeved peasant blouse accenting her slender figure. She was barefoot, her toes painted a shimmery green, and the little girl on her hip was dressed in a pair of pink leggings, a purple skirt and a pink ruffled shirt, her short curls held back with a purple bow. Mansfield noticed the little pink and purple sneakers on her feet. Jo smiled at him, making her way towards the men, rising on her toes to brush a kiss to his cheek when she got close enough, even as he wrapped her in a quick hug. Mansfield didn't bother hiding the surprise so evidently written across his face.

"Um... who is... when did you have... Josie, when exactly did..." The general finally turned to his friend as his goddaughter pulled away, adjusting the child on her hip. "James, why didn't you _say anything_ about Josephina being preg-"

But all James did was chuckle at his friend's stammering, and after a moment- or several- of poorly strung together words, James finally put the other man out of his misery. "Theo, Theo,_ calm down!_ There was no pregnancy."

"No... pregnancy?" He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the words. He'd known the Lupos for years; he and his wife Helena had been their best and closest friends. He and James had served together for years until an injury in battle had taken James out of commission and he'd received an honorable discharge, leaving the army as a Colonel. He and Helena had been there to help the family after Mignon, James's wife, was diagnosed with cancer; they'd supported the family through her treatments and when she'd left, returning to her sister's- who was a nurse- in the French Quarter of New Orleans to die, had respected her wishes by not allowing her children to follow, so she could die in peace and leave them with only happy memories of her. He knew that of all the children, only Jo had refused to forgive her mother for not giving her the chance to say goodbye, and that though James had been angry- exceedingly angry- at what his wife had done, he'd eventually understood, accepting her decision.

Helena had then taken on the role of mother-figure for the children, especially Jo, who'd only been about eight when Mignon had died. The family had continued to move base to base as their father's work took him around the country, and in every way, the Mansfields had been there. By the time James had been discharged, Jo had been about sixteen, and had followed her brothers to West Point, something they all knew Mignon hadn't wanted for her daughter. And while they'd tried so hard to dissuade her, Jo had held firm.

Mansfield glanced between the pair as Jo gently tickled the little girl under her chin, making her giggle. "Uncle Theo, this is Shai."

"Jo found her abandoned on the side of the road in Afghanistan when she was stationed at the base in oh-one. After the base was bombed, and once they'd both recovered, Jo adopted her and brought her back to the States." Visible relief settled over the other man, who watched as Jo pressed a kiss to her daughter's dark curls. She was a very beautiful little girl, Mansfield noted, and Jo seemed to be absolutely in love with the little girl nestled on her hip. Okay, so apparently Jo's refusing to be dissuaded was a good thing, if it gave not only this little girl a home, but made Jo so clearly happy. The light in his goddaughter's eyes was evidence of what the little girl's presence in her arms did for her; it was a light Mansfield hadn't seen in Jo since her own mother had died.

"She's beautiful," He replied, glancing at the pair. "and looks so much like her Mama, I thought-"

"A lot of people do." Jo cut him off, giving him a soft smile. "I've gotten to the point where I just smile and nod. No sense in explaining it, it would take too long and doesn't matter. She's mine in every way that matters." She turned her gaze back to the three-year-old, gently running her fingers through her daughter's black curls. "Believe me Uncle Theo, I really wish she was." Gently, Jo tickled the child, and the girl, who was focused on Mansfield, turned to her mother, who pursed her lips. Without hesitating, the toddler kissed her mother, who smiled, resting her forehead to her daughter's. "I love her just as much if not more than if she'd been born of my womb, and I always will."

James chuckled, turning to his friend. "Come on, I'll make coffee." As Mansfield followed James into the kitchen, the former Army man asked, "Why do I have a feeling your visit wasn't a social call?"

* * *

She came down the stairs after having put Shai down for her nap, stopping at the bottom, ears tuned to the conversation in the kitchen. She couldn't bring herself to join them, and though Shai wasn't as dependent on her as she'd been when she was a baby, she still couldn't bring herself to be very far from her daughter. So she settled on the stairs instead, taking a seat.

_"... Jo's not up for another mission, Theo. The bomb blast she survived... it did some pretty good damage to her. She needed a kidney transplant, has minor scarring on her lungs, has a metal stint in her left leg to help support the bones, lost a few of the ligaments in her right shoulder and had them replaced, even if she weren't that badly damaged in the blast physically, I wouldn't want her to serve another tour, Theo, for the immense psychological damage she's endured also."_ He sighed. _"And now with the baby... I'm sorry, Theo, but I don't want my daughter serving another tour, and I won't allow her to." _

Jo winced; no matter how hard she tried to play off the injuries she'd received that day, it was evident to her every time she looked in the mirror. The scars from the multiple surgeries she'd endured over the months, the aches and pains, the medications she'd been on for months after... "seriously wounded", as the doctor had said that day. _Seriously wounded? Try seriously mutilated. _

She still walked with a limp, occasionally had trouble breathing, and while her body had responded well to the kidney transplant, she was still on medication; though not as much as when she'd first gotten out of the hospital. However, the worst was probably the nightmares she still suffered from- horrible, devastating nightmares of the base being on fire and Shai being killed, or, if not killed, severely wounded and dying in her arms. Either way, they never ended well, and Jo often awoke screaming to her father and whichever brother was home on leave by her side, holding her close and telling her that it was okay, that they were just nightmares, but Jo would never believe them until Shai was in her arms. That often prompted one of them to go get the sleepy little girl, who Jo would then cling to tightly, telling her over and over again that they were okay and that she loved her. In the last few months, according to Jo's therapist, she'd made considerable improvement, but was still on the antidepressants, and most likely would be for the foreseeable future.

_"It's actually not about another tour, James. The Army knows what Jo went through, and how she was only one of... a small handful who survived the blast, and we wouldn't ask that of her. She deserved that honorable discharge."_

_"Then why are you here, Theo? Besides visiting us and meeting Shai?" _

_"Jo's record was pulled, and she's being offered a position." _

_"... what kind of position and where?" _

_"Is Josie still here?" _

Taking that as her cue, Jo was up from the stairs and striding into the kitchen before her dad could get up and call her. "What's going on?" Both men knew that Jo had been listening on the stairs, but chose to ignore it, as she glanced between them and then went fix a cup for herself before taking a seat between them. The two men fell silent, and she glanced between them, before settling on Mansfield. "Uncle Theo, what's going on?"

He sighed, opening his mouth to speak, when small footsteps could be heard, and Jo immediately got up. "Well, someone woke up from her nap." She hurried over the Shai, who reached out for her, and settled the toddler on her hip. The little girl had a habit of waking herself up from her naps and coming in search of someone she could cuddle with. Upon returning to the table, she adjusted the little girl, sitting her on her lap after grabbing a bowl of cheerios for the little girl, who barely noticed them, seeing as she'd curled into Jo's chest instead. "Sorry, Uncle Theo. Go ahead."

A moment passed, before Mansfield spoke. "The Department of Defense has a position to offer you, Josie." His goddaughter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, what is it? Must be pretty important if it's the Department of Defense."

"Deputy Sheriff-"

Jo's eyebrows rose. "Well if that isn't a promotion, I don't know what is." The sarcasm wasn't missed as she took a sip of her coffee. "Come on, baby girl, sit up and eat your cereal." She gently adjusted the child until she was sitting up, and tugged the small, plastic purple bowl closer. A moment passed, as the child whimpered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before she did as told.

"I know it's not what you were hoping for, Jo, but-"

"It's not the military, I know that. I'm not saying it should be. I accepted long ago that I can't go back to the military, my body wouldn't survive another tour. I get it, I do. Besides, I wouldn't be able to handle being away from this little terror if I went back. It's okay, Uncle Theo."

"You can't tell me you're honestly happy working as a paralegal for the local lawyers, Josie."

She shrugged, though it was evident. "Not particularly, but the hours aren't bad and the money isn't bad; it's enough to help Dad with the rent and bills, get the few things Shai and I need, and still put enough away for this little one's college someday. Do I wish I could be doing anything else? Absolutely. Do I wish I could be back in service?" She shrugged. "Kind of, but it's not an overwhelming desire. Besides, I have this little munchkin to take care of, and that takes up most of my time." She gently brushed her fingers through Shai's curls, kissing her head. A moment passed, before she turned to Mansfield. "Why would the Department of Defense be offering me a position as a Sheriff's deputy anyway? They don't have anything to do with local law enforcements."

"In this case, they do." Jo's eyebrows rose.

"Okay, want to tell me _where_, then?"

Mansfield sighed, folding his hands on the table. He watched Shai quietly munch on her cereal for several minutes, even accepting the Cheerio the toddler held out to him with a smile. "Eureka."

Jo's eyebrows rose higher. "Eureka?" She was forced to stop as Shai turned and pushed a couple pieces of cereal into her mother's mouth. Once she'd swallowed, and Shai returned to eating, she continued, "As in Eureka, Nevada?"

"No. As in Eureka, Oregon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_A secret town built by the government full of geniuses, built on the direct suggestion of Einstein by President Truman, strictly for the use of scientific research and exploration. _She sat back against the back of her chair, digesting everything Mansfield had told her._ That's all well and good, but... but what could the Department of Defense possibly want with me there? _

"I'm sorry, Uncle Theo, but... are you sure they want... _me_?"

"Josie-"

"Because, you would think, a super town full of geniuses would require a sheriff's deputy who's... you know, a genius. Not a... a..." She turned to her daughter. "Come on,_ carina_, up, so Mama can get you your milk, since you haven't had any today." A moment passed before the little girl slid off her mother's lap and Jo stood, going to the fridge. She quickly pulled out a carton and grabbed Shai's sippy cup with the picture of Jasmine on it and filled it, putting the lid back on and the carton away even as she spoke with a sigh. "-they'd want someone smarter than me for their deputy." She held up a hand as she scooped Shai up and settled her back on her lap as she returned to her seat, handing the girl the cup. "Besides, I have this little one to think of. I'm sorry, Uncle Theo, I can't leave her."

"You wouldn't have to, Jo. They know all about what happened in Afghanistan and the adoption, and part of the offer is a home for you and Shai."

"What do you mean a home?" She furrowed a brow.

"I'll be right back." She and her father watched as Mansfield go up, leaving the house and returning to his car. He came back five minutes later with a file in his hands, and set it before her. Glancing at him suspiciously, Jo slowly and carefully opened the folder, not before grabbing the cup Shai set down and moving it out of the way. The toddler whined, and James immediately took the little girl into his lap.

"You_ pulled my file,_ Uncle Theo? _What gives?_" She demanded, noting the grades she'd achieved at The Point, the time she'd done in the service, the tours- however minimal- she'd done, the honors she'd received during those tours, the accident, her psychological exams, Shai's adoption... it was all there, every piece of her life, military career and civilian life laid bare before her. Her dark eyes moved up to Mansfield, and he winced, seeing the betrayal. "When I left the service, they told me I would never have to worry about being at the Department of Defense's beck and call again, that my injuries were severe enough that I _earned_ my honorable discharge, and that I could focus on getting better and raising on my daughter. They promised me, Uncle Theo."

Her chair scraped loudly across the floor as she stood. Her leg buckled, and she wavered, but caught her balance against the table, and pulled away as Mansfield reached out to help her. "Josie-"

"Don't touch me." Having finally gotten her bearings back, she straightened and pulled away, backing up. "I will not be drafted back."

"This isn't a draft, Josie. This _isn't military service-_"

"You want me to work with a secret government facility! It may not be military service but it's... it's..." She stopped, her brain on overdrive. She reached up, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I need to get some air." And then, without another word, she turned and strode for the backyard, the limp becoming even more prominent with each step.

James sighed. "She's worried, Theo. She won't say anything, but she is. She doesn't want to leave Shai, and, she's worried about being able to support her on her own-"

"She'd receive a generous salary, enough for her care for herself and the little girl and still put some away. The house is government issued and because she'd be living in Eureka, it's rent-free and utilities free. The only thing she'd really have to pay for would be... a few odds and ends, if she wanted. And when the little one is old enough, well, Eureka does have a school."

"What about a psychiatrist? And Jo... she's passed all her evaluations; she's not worried about harming others. She's worried about the nightmares of the explosion. And, I think, on some level, she's worried about not being smart enough for a town like Eureka."

"Her IQ is at one-hundred-ninety, I don't see-"

"Theo, you know as well as I do that Jo's always felt inferior in regards to her mind. She was top of her class at The Point, but in social situations, she's as awkward as a newborn foal. Why do you think she fit so well in the military? It's rules and regulations, something Josephina thrives on. That, and it'll be a new environment. And I think she's partially worried how Shai will react."

Mansfield turned to stare at his goddaughter through the sliding glass door, who sat on the back step. He sighed, turning back to James. Then, without a word, he stood, joining her on the porch. She looked up at he took a seat beside her. Silence lapsed between them for several minutes, before, "You don't have to take the job immediately, Josie-Lou-Who. It's yours, whenever you're ready. If that means a week from now, six months from now, or a year from now, take the time you need to decide. I already let them know you might not jump immediately on it."

* * *

Life went on. Mansfield's offer remained tucked at the back of her mind, and on days when she was really struggling, it looked awful tempting- the chance to pack up her daughter and run away to a new life, a new job, a new home.

And then reality would hit, and she'd remember that she was content in her work, in her home life.

Okay, not _content_, but...

She continued her work at the law office, even though the work chafed her mind and the hours were keeping her away from her daughter for longer and longer periods of time. By the following June, it had gotten to where she was lucky if she made it home in time for dinner and bedtime with Shai. Her attitude had begun to sour, and the work was becoming tedious, and she wasn't the only one affected.

Shai was starting to act out, too.

Temper tantrums were normal for children, but it had gotten to the point where Shai would cling to her mother before she left for work, sobbing and crying and begging her to stay, until finally, on more than one occasion, Jo had to call in, and spent the day sitting on the sofa with her daughter in her arms.

It was after one of these particularly bad tantrums that Jo called Mansfield in tears. He and his wife had hurried over- thankfully it was the one day he was off- only to find Jo sitting on the back porch with James beside her, Shai in her mother's arms. Jo was in tears, and Shai, having managed to somehow calm by them, simply sat curled in her mother's lap.

"I can't do it anymore, Uncle Theo. I can't. The hours just aren't... they're not... I can't..."

She fell back into a blubbering mess and Helena knelt beside the younger woman, pulling her into her arms and stroking her back. James stood, beckoning the other man into the kitchen as he quickly fixed a glass of water for his daughter. The other man watched as James patiently and expertly crushed a capsule beneath the spoon and poured the contents into the liquid, before stirring it. "James, what are you doing?"

"One of Jo's anti-depressants. She took one this morning before getting ready for work, but..." He sighed.

"You really think drugging your daughter is the answer?"

"No, Theo, I don't. But I know what is." He set the spoon in the sink. "You gave Josefina a year."

"I didn't give her a year, I told her however long it takes. The amount of time for her to decide is hers."

"Well, I'm telling you now, she's already decided. She told me so last night after dinner. She wants the job, and frankly, I think it would be good for her, both her and Shai, to start new." Without a word, Mansfield followed James back outside, watching as he handed her the water laced with her anti-depressants, and sighed.

_I'll have the paperwork ready for her tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_Eureka, Oregon_

_2005_

Jo had asked for if she could move after the first of the year, wanting Shai to have one last Christmas with her grandfather and uncles, because she didn't know when they'd all be together again. She had made sure that the little girl was content and happy, and Jo made sure that Shai had understood that they would be moving to a new home clear across the country after the new year, because she had a new job.

Shai had cried and clung to James the morning they'd left to catch the red-eye for Portland. James had kissed the little girl and held her, promising that they'd call and Skype every day, and that he'd be out to visit after they got settled. He'd then kissed Jo goodbye and watched his daughter join Mansfield to go through TSA. The flight was uneventful, or as uneventful as one could get with a four-year-old, and when Jo awoke at Mansfield's gentle nudge, they were landing in Portland.

From there, they were met by an older woman with long dark brown hair, dressed smartly in a tailored suit, and Jo couldn't help but feel a massively under-dressed in her worn jeans, rumpled t-shirt, sneakers and dark green zip up sweater, her hair pulled back in a haphazard bun. Shai was balanced on her hip, staring at the woman with wide, tired dark eyes, holding tight to the stuffed cat James had given her for her second birthday. "Jo, this is Allison Blake, liaison for the Department of Defense. She is the one who offered you the job. Allison, this is Josefina Lupo and her daughter, Shai."

The two women quickly shook hands, and Allison chuckled at Shai. "Nice to meet you. And nice to meet you, Shay."

"Shai." Jo corrected gently. "S-H-A-I, but pronounced like S-H-Y." She turned to her daughter, reaching up to take her hand. "Can you say hello to Ms. Blake?" The little girl grumbled, and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, she's normally not like this, but it's been a long day-"

Allison chuckled. "No worries, I know what it's like to deal with a little one after a long day."

"You have kids?" Jo's ears perked up, and Allison nodded.

"A son, Kevin. He's eight. But I remember when he was quite this age. Five?"

"Four." Jo corrected, seeing something flash in Allison's gaze. They settled in silence for several minutes, before she led them out of the airport with their luggage and to the standard black van waiting for them. The ride from Portland to the sleepy little town was quiet for the most part; Shai drifted off the sleep at one point, leaving the adults to talk.

"All I'll need you to do is fill out some paperwork and a few others things and then we'll have you in the system and ready to work with Sheriff Cobb on Monday. Figured you could use today, tomorrow and Sunday to settle in." Jo nodded, tearing her gaze from the greenery flashing by outside to look towards Allison.

"Other things? Like what?"

Allison shrugged. "Like a biometeric scan, retinal scan, some basic blood work, things like that-"

"I thought my daughter and I were moving to a small town, not into a secret government bunker."

Allison glanced at Mansfield. "You are, Jo. It's just, Eureka is-"

"- 'a secret government town created by Truman on Einstein's orders to test out the latest in scientific research', I _know,_ Uncle Theo. You told me when you offered me the position." Allison's eyebrows rose as the informal addressing of the general by her side, but didn't press. She knew Mansfield had a goddaughter, but she hadn't known it was the woman in the backseat.

"Special." Mansfield replied. "Eureka is special."

Silence settled over the car again, and Jo sat up as they passed over the bridge, entering into what appeared to be a quaint little town; it reminded Jo of the small Americana towns Thomas Kinkaide would paint, with the American flag print bunting hanging from the porches and the white picket fences. At the moment, it appeared to be just waking up. She checked her phone; it was just after seven a.m., after all. "Hey Jo, you hungry?" She looked up, meeting Allison's gaze in the rearview. "How about we get something to eat before taking your things over to your place?"

"Sure, sounds good." She turned back to Shai, shaking the child gently. "Shai, wake up, little one." She giggled softly as the little girl's dark eyes slowly opened. _"Buenos días, mi carina._ Are you hungry?" The child nodded, yawning. "Good, cause we're gonna stop for breakfast, okay?"

* * *

Instead of staying for breakfast, Allison had dashed into the small cafe and ordered food to go. She'd come back with four bags of takeout, three coffees and a juice box, handing everything to Mansfield before backing out. "I figured, instead of waiting to be seated, you'd probably rather eat at your place, Jo." No one said anything except for Shai, who whined softly and asked to be let out, because she was tired of the ride.

By the time they reached the house, the little girl was wide awake. Jo stepped out of the van, unbuckling her daughter and lifting her down. As she gathered the few things in the backseat and turned, she stopped, surprised. The house was small- okay, if Jo had to say anything, it reminded her of one of those tiny houses she'd seen an article about minimalist living- with a front porch, big enough for a small, bench and a couple of decorative plants or standing decorations. "Sorry, say it again?"

"We're just going to need you to do a quick retinal scan, both you and Shai- for identification purposes. All the houses have them." She clarified as Jo's quizzical look. Glancing at Mansfield, Jo stepped up to the scanner, and did as Allison instructed. The blue light quickly appeared and scanned over her eye, and she blinked as soon as she was able to.

"Shai too?" Allison nodded, and after a moment, Jo knelt down to her daughter's eye level. "Come here, _mi carina_." She scooped the child up, settling her on her hip. "Do you remember when we went to the doctor a few months ago, when you had pink eye?" The child nodded. "And remember how the doctor took his little flashlight and shined it in your eyes and told you not to blink?" A moment passed, before the child nodded again. "Well, what's going to happen is you're going to put your right there, in front of this little camera, and you're going to have to keep your eye open, because it's going to do what that doctor did and shine a light in your eye for just a moment. Okay?"

The little girl nodded, and Jo adjusted her hold on the little girl, and it took a couple tries before the scanner got what it needed. Allison then took the key- "All the houses have keys, just in case the scanners go offline."- and quickly unlocked the door, allowing the young mother to step into her new home.

"Oh."

Though it _looked_ tiny, the inside of her new house was _anything_ but. The open floor plan on the ground floor meant the kitchen and living room were right off each other, and past that, there was a half-bath, a small breakfast nook, and study, with a set of French doors leading to the backyard. The bedrooms and bathrooms were up a flight of stairs that sat to directly in front of her and to the far right; spacious bedrooms, the master with a good-sized bath, the second with its own small bathroom, they were perfect with a young mother and her child.

Jo set Shai down, and opened her mouth to speak, when a voice interrupted her. "Good morning, Dr. Blake, General Mansfield. I take it these are my new residents?"

Jo's head snapped up, and she reached for Shai, who hurried to her mother, burying her face in her leg. Quickly, Jo scooped her child up and settled her on her hip. "It's okay, baby girl..."

"Mommy."

"Shh, I know, honey, I-"

Allison glanced at the pair, giving the voice a condescending look. "Yes, AIDA, they are."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I could hardly believe it when Dr. Blake told me I would finally have a family. Can I get you something to drink? A cup of coffee, perhaps? And maybe a juice box for the little girl?"

Jo opened her mouth, but Shai cut in, looking up at the words 'juice box'. "Mommy, juice-"

"No, we're not taking anything..._ it_ offers." Her voice was soft, and she quickly glanced at the ceiling where the voice was coming from.

"I'm so sorry, Jo, I completely forgot to introduce you properly. AIDA, this is Jo and her daughter Shai. Jo is Sheriff Cobb's new deputy. They're Eureka's newest residents and yours; Jo, Shai, this is AIDA."

"Ah... AIDA?" Jo asked, turning her raised eyebrows to Allison, but before the other woman could answer, the house spoke up, causing Jo to jump. She held her daughter closer, on alert for anything that might happen.

_"Automated Inhabitable Designer Apartment. AIDA."_

"_Right_." Jo nodded slowly as the drug out word left her lips, and turned to Allison again, Shai still clinging to her neck. "Allison, is-"

"It's a smart house, Jo."

The veteran's gaze darkened suspiciously. "You mean like the nineteen-ninety-nine movie?"

Allison wrinkled her nose, thinking. "Kind of. Only it won't go completely crazy on you."

"Right. It _won't_." Jo muttered, turning back to her daughter. "Until it does."

_"I can assure you, Jo, my job is to take care of you and make sure you and your daughter are comfortable. I will be here to make sure your lives are as smooth and easy as possible and that you are happy and healthy and content in your new lives here in Eureka."_ AIDA responded.

Allison chuckled. "The more time AIDA spends with you, the more she learns about you; it's so she can make sure you're as content as possible. Before long she's going to know more about you than you know yourself."

"That's... kinda creepy... in a... Big Brother is watching way, except just in... house-form."

_"I can assure you, Jo, that I am not here to spy on you, I am simply here to make your lives easier."_ A moment passed, before Jo finally set Shai down, taking her daughter's hand to keep her close as they slowly stepped into further into the house. Allison and Mansfield watched as the pair slowly moved through the living room and into the kitchen, taking everything in. Shai turned to her mother, asking to be picked up, and Jo obliged.

"_Carina, está bien._ It's... just a house. Houses don't talk or-"

_"I can assure you, Jo, that I am not just a house. I can control the internal temperature, analyze airborne particles, I also have a laser defense system, as well as various airtight partitions to keep the air circulation. I will do all that I can to keep you and your daughter safe, while making sure you are happy and content."_

"That's.. great." She forced a smile and then turned back to glance at Allison and Mansfield, sighing. "Should we eat? I think this little one's getting antsy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

After their things were moved into the house, Jo finished signing the paperwork and promised Allison she'd be at the sheriff's office bright and early on Monday morning. After giving Mansfield a hug goodbye, the two left, leaving the mother and daughter to their new home. Once they were gone, Jo grabbed her cell and called her father, as she'd promised to do. She wandered into the living room, glancing around. The fully furnished house was nice; it meant Jo didn't have to worry about buying and moving furniture, and she could add her own little touches to it as she saw fit.

"... no, Dad, it wasn't too bad a flight. I slept through the majority of it, and I think Shai did, too. It's... quaint, for a government town. Looks like something out of a Thomas Kinkaide postcard, but the house is nice... I don't start work until Monday. Allison said it was so I could have the weekend to adjust..." She looked up, at the mention of her daughter. "Shai? She's..." After a moment, Jo headed for the stairs, confused when her daughter didn't come at her call. "Hold on, Dad."

Holding the phone against her shoulder, she hurried up the stairs, making her way to what was Shai's room. The soft purple and white of the walls met her, but there was no sign of her daughter. "... no, no, nothing's wrong, Dad, I just can't find-"

"Jo, I believe Shai is-"

She stopped at the notice of her bedroom door open, and poked her head in. "I found her." Jo replied, both to the house and her father. The little girl was curled up in her mother's bed, sound asleep. "Hey, Dad? I'll call you back when she's awake and then she can talk to you, okay?" She smiled softly. "Okay. Love you, too. Bye." After hanging up the phone, she stepped into the room, going to her bed and taking a seat. The little girl awoke at the movement, and looked up at her mother. "Hi, baby. It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Shai nodded. After a moment, Jo pulled the covers of her bed back and slipped beneath them, allowing Shai to join her. "What do you say we take a nap, hmm?"

Within minutes, Shai was out like a light, curled against Jo's side. She watched her daughter sleep for several minutes, before the last few hours finally caught up with her as well, and she snuggled down, pressing a kiss to Shai's head before letting sleep claim her as well.

* * *

Adjusting to a new place is never easy, especially for small children.

Jo soon realized that it had been easier for Shai to adjust to coming to America because she'd been only a couple months old when Jo had adopted her, and, add in that Jo was pretty much the only mother she knew...

But the move to Eureka? Shai had spent four, nearly five, years in New Jersey; she had learned to crawl and walk and run and talk in the house Jo herself had been born and raised in, had made friends, and spent nights cuddling in her grandfather's arms on the sofa watching Disney movies. She had been content in their small slice of New Jersey, despite the tantrums and the long hours Jo had put in at the law office, despite her uncles only being around for limited periods of time, and now, she was in a new place, facing new people, with new experiences and a whole new life to get used to.

But the one constant in her life, was Jo.

Jo had been the single most important person in her short life from the moment the young soldier had found her abandoned on the side of that road during patrol. She had cared for her and adopted her, when she knew next to nothing about the baby, and loved her as though she was of her own blood. And now, Jo was determined to make this transition as easy as humanly possible for her daughter.

Which is why Jo decided to skip church on Sunday, in favor of taking Shai and exploring their new hometown. After locking the door and slipping the key in her pocket, Jo took Shai's hand; they didn't seem to live too far from Main- only about a block or two, and the weather was nice enough that Jo decided a walk would do them both good.

She had to admit, the town truly was quaint, even if it was a government town. It was only mildly reminiscent of the bases Jo had grown up on as a child, but the instead of other military personnel, there were other scientists and their families; she noted there was a small park with a playground, rows of shops on either side of Main Street, as well as a cafe-

"Mommy?" She turned at her daughter's soft voice.

"What, baby?"

"Can I play?" Shai pointed to the playground, and after a moment, Jo nodded.

"Stay where I can see you." She settled on a bench as Shai dashed off to play on the equipment, enjoying the quiet and the sound of her daughter's laughter. She checked the time on her phone; seven a.m., which meant everyone was most likely in church. Fine by her, she wasn't too thrilled about meeting the rest of the town yet; she'd have a hard enough day tomorrow during her first official day as deputy. But today, she'd just enjoy the peace. Her daughter's small footsteps drew her from her musings, and she looked up as Shai returned. "Don't want to play anymore?"

"Breakfas'?"

Jo chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

They left the park, making the short trek to the cafe not far away. It was quiet, most of the normal patrons at church. Silently, Jo scooped Shai up and settled her onto her hip before making her way to the counter. "Um, excuse me?"

The man behind the counter turned, hazel eyes widening in surprise, a smile tugging at his lips, shoulder-length curly hair slicked back. Jo glanced nervously at him before adjusting her daughter on her hip. "Oh! You must be the new arrivals! I'm Vincent, welcome to Cafe Diem." He held out a hand, which Jo shook quickly.

"Jo Lupo."

"Wonderful to meet you. And... who is this cutie?" He asked, as the little girl buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Shai." Jo replied, glancing at the girl. "Can you say 'hello', _carina_?" The child whispered a soft hello before hiding again, and after several minutes of polite conversation, Jo asked for menus.

"Oh, honey, we don't have menus here. If you want it, we got it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: So this story isn't going to be one of those that covers every month of Jo's first year as deputy. It's not even going to cover every episode of the first three seasons of Eureka; more like select episodes that she felt fit better with the story. She does shift the timeline up a little so that it fits better with her story, and you'll be forewarned for later chapters. **

**Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_2007_

Jo had a habit of falling easily into routines, especially where jobs were concerned, but this one-

It wasn't the time difference, not really; three hours behind was a little strange at first, but that was an easy adjustment. It wasn't even the getting up at seven to be at work by eight- after making sure to get breakfast with Shai every morning before dropping her off with the babysitter Dr. Blake had suggested- she was used to early mornings, and the half an hour she got to spend with her daughter was precious to her.

No, what had concerned her was the fact the majority of the cases she and Sheriff Cobb solved revolved around... science. When Jo had taken the job, she'd been expecting a typical small town sheriff's job, or a police position; speeding tickets, DUI's, the occasional high speed chase. Instead, what she got, were anti-matter thefts, periodic table tampering, and... there were just too many things to try and comprehend, that she didn't think her brain would ever recover. She was always happy to go home after a shift, picking her daughter up from the babysitter's, and grabbing dinner before going home and spending time unwinding as she listened to her daughter's stories, put Disney movies on and sat on the sofa, brushing Shai's curls and reading her bedtime stories.

Before Jo knew it, her and Shai's first year in Eureka had passed, and they had gone into Cafe Diem for breakfast one weekend, to find two spice cake cupcakes with cream cheese frosting waiting for them, to celebrate their first year in Eureka. Shai had soon turned five, and Jo had enrolled her in ballet classes, hoping they would help pull the little girl out of her shell a bit more. Jo had become a regular fixture at the small ballet studio, often taking off work early to drop her daughter off at the studio and pick her up.

She knew that part of it was because she herself had wanted to be a ballerina when she was Shai's age, but she also knew that part of it was because she wanted her daughter to experience the 'girlish' things in life- things she herself never got to experience, because she had been raised with three brothers. She wanted her to experience the ballet classes, and the dolls and the makeup and the excitement of going to her first dance. Jo loved her brothers, but growing up in a house full of boys tended to strip away the estrogen, fast.

By their second year in Eureka, and Shai's sixth birthday, Jo was finally feeling as though she fit into the town. She had managed to carve a small space in the psychotic town that was strictly for her and her daughter, and they were happy. And nothing, and no one, would change that. Jo would make absolutely sure.

So it was one rainy day during Jo's second year in Eureka, that Jo found herself face to face with a sopping wet older man and a teenage girl. Both looked like they'd been around the bend more than twice and less than ten. She quickly checked time; barely past ten a.m. Not that she regretted the girl that babysat her daughter, but why couldn't she have just asked Cobb for the day off, like she'd planned?

"Sorry?" The man mumbled something again about coffee and she stood, striding over to them. "Does this _look_ like Starbucks?" She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. He asked her name, and she rolled her eyes. "It's Lupo. Deputy Lupo." She had no patience for half-brained imbeciles who couldn't even be bothered to speak properly.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot-" Her dark eyes watched him reach into his jacket-

"Gun!" Thank God for her military training, and her brothers. The man was down on the ground with his hand behind his back and her knee in his back in less than ten seconds. _At least this sick creep won't be walking the same streets as my daughter._ "Move and you'll spend the rest of your days sucking meals through a straw!"

"I'm a U.S. Marshal! Check my coat pocket!"

_Imagine that._ She flipped the badge closed after removing her knee and letting him stand, and after several minutes, returned to her desk. She had no time nor patience for some uppity U.S. Marshal and his delinquent daughter. So she settled for making bullets, an activity that always calmed her down and kept her mind occupied.

"Hey? What's with all the firepower, Josefina? Got a hot date?"

Her dark gaze flicked to the girl now sitting in her cell. "That's one." She held up a finger.

"One what?"

She held up a second finger. "That's two." From her desk, she heard Cobb's not-so-subtle stage whisper.

In reality, her countdown had come out in response to a tantrum Shai had thrown a couple years earlier. Jo had made it very clear to Shai that tantrums and fits would not be tolerated; she was not to hit, kick, bite or pull on her mother or whomever she was with. She had informed her daughter one afternoon during lunch at Cafe Diem, that if she continued to throw the tantrum, not only would she take her outside, but they would both be spending the night in Sheriff Cobb's cell. The child was, for some reason, very, very scared of the cell, and had stopped her tantrum not long after her mother had reached 'two'. Now, with both a little older and wiser, the child knew that as soon as her mother reached 'one', it was better to shut her mouth and stop crying.

"She must like you, she hardly ever makes it to two."

* * *

"Mama!"

She smiled softly, kneeling down and wrapping the little girl in her arms once she got close enough. "Are you ready to go home, _carina_?" Shai nodded as Jo stood, settling her on her hip, as she handed the teenager thirty dollars; Cassie only charged fifteen, but Jo always gave her a little extra, as an extra thank you for babysitting her daughter, especially on long days. "Thanks again, Cassie."

"No problem, Jo. It's always fun watching this little ball of sunshine."

The deputy snorted softly. "Ball of sunshine? Royal terror is more like it." She playfully stuck her nose out at the child before kissing her. "What do you say we go get something at Cafe Diem and then go home and watch a movie?" The child nodded. With one last wave, the two were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: ****Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

There was a brief period where Jo had gone off on Allison for being passed over for Sheriff, where she'd quit, and where Carter- who'd lasted less than a week- had come to her, begging her back, because he couldn't do this job without his deputy. It had taken a two hour conversation in her living room over coffee- as well as Carter finally meeting Shai that made Jo agree, but only for the sake of her daughter.

"You... you have a daughter?"

"Yeah. This is Shai." The little girl climbed onto the sofa beside her mother, curling into her side. Carter set his cup down, leaning close and holding out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Shai."

"Go on." Jo gently nudged her when the child turned her dark gaze to hers. After several minutes, the girl reached out, taking his hand with a murmured greeting.

"She's beautiful, looks like you."

'Thank you, Carter."

"So, who's her father?" Instantly, the young woman shut down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I just..."

"No, it's okay. I don't know. And, before you ask, she'd adopted." And so the whole story of how Jo had found the crying baby girl on the side of the road in Afghanistan and adopted her came to light, and Jo felt a million times lighter for having told it. Though she still didn't fully trust Carter, she knew that she had to in regards to this, because this was her baby girl, and she needed to make sure Shai understood that if she ever needed help, she could go to Carter if she couldn't get to her.

"Why didn't you say anything, Jo?" She'd met his gaze, gathering her thoughts.

"Because my life is my life, Carter. And I try, very, very hard to keep my professional and my private life separate. I don't want Shai constantly having to worry about whether I'm going to come home that night, and take her to her dance classes or pick her up from Cassandra's or not."

So _that's_ why you would insist on leaving before-"

"Four-thirty. Because Shai has ballet at five. I pick her up from the babysitter's, get her ready, drop her off, and when class is over, I pick her up. It's part of our routine, and I'm not going to miss it; I missed enough when I was back in Jersey working as a Paralegal. Sheriff Cobb understood that, and you need to understand that too."

He held up a hand. "Jo, I get it. I know what it's like to be a parent. If there's anything you need or need to do where Shai is concerned, let me know."

* * *

The months had slowly started sliding by, and Carter settled into his role as Sheriff, with Jo by his side. And with Carter let in on Jo's 'little secret' as the town had taken to calling Shai- in regards to those they didn't fully trust around the little girl- it got to be a common sight, to see Shai come bounding into the office after school, black pigtails flying, excited to tell her mother all about her days in first grade at Tesla, where all the town's children attended.

Carter had gotten used to seeing Shai stretched out on the floor beside her mother's desk, working on her homework or coloring, and it wasn't uncommon for him to come into the office, and narrowly miss stepping on a bouncy ball or a Barbie doll that Shai had let get away. He'd taken to simply picking whatever toy was laying around, and placing it in the small wooden toy box tucked in the corner behind Jo's desk.

Things were going fairly normal, by Eureka standards, for the next few weeks, until of course, Jo awoke one morning with a bad taste in her brain and images she'd really rather forget. She got Shai ready for school and dropped her off at Tesla. With a kiss, Jo had left, stopping at Cafe Diem for a cup of coffee and a muffin before going into the office. She looked up from scanning her magazine to see Carter come in and trek over to the fridge not far from her desk.

Halfway through the conversation- Jo couldn't bring herself to look at him- she choked on her laugh, trying to hide it by grabbing he cup of coffee. "Hmm? Oh, no... but something_ is_ funny about Sheriff Carter exposure."

Carter slammed the fridge door shut, turning to her. "What are you-"

"I had this dream last night, and you were naked, walking around, doing your normal Carter thing like nothing was wrong. Yeah, you can in, you bent over by the fridge, just like that, and- cute... birthmark, by the way, and then went off to get-"

"Fresh ground vinespresso."

She nodded. "Yeah, how do you know that?"

* * *

Shai curled into her mother's arms, cuddling against her chest. Jo kissed her hair, humming softly to her daughter until she began to drift off to sleep. The child had been excited about the sleepover at Cafe Diem the entire town seemed to be having tonight. Once her daughter was sound asleep, Jo settled back, stroking her fingers through her daughter's hair before also allowing herself to also drift off to sleep.

_... Fargo, dressed all in black, pulled off his mask and put his glasses on, before leaning close, lips pursed..._

She bolted upright in bed, waking her daughter in the process. "Oh my God!"

"Mama?"

Jo turned to her daughter. "It's okay, _carina_." She turned though as Fargo bolted up across from her. _"Fargo!"_

After a bout of arguing and accusations, everyone moved to GD; it took a medical team to move those who were found to be unconscious moved first. The three foot ten inch, thirty-five pound little girl clung to her mother's hand the entire walk there. However, to avoid the crush of people flooding through the doors, Jo scooped the child up, settling her on her hip. Shai was closer to the weight of a four-year-old than a six-year-old, but nothing that shouldn't be concerned with, according to the pediatrician; she would catch up, it would just take time.

Once upstairs in Allison's office, everyone began going over the evidence. Stark and Allison listened quietly, and Jo stood back, Shai settled on her hip, head resting on her shoulder, her stuffed cat in her arms. The child held tight to her mother as Jo slowly paced in the back, barely listening to everyone else.

"Jo!"

She stopped, stumbling. "Mama?" A quick smile covered the pain she'd felt in her hip, and she quickly adjusted her hold on the little girl, transferring the child to her other hip. A moment passed as she tried to shake the heaviness she was beginning to feel in her legs, before she continued pacing.

"I'm okay,_ carina_." She brushed a kiss to Shai's head.

"Jo!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you even listening?"

"About what?"

"What did we find we all had in common?"

A moment passed before she remembered what was going on with the town. "Right. Um... none of us realized our full potential?"

Everyone turned to stare at her, before returning to the conversation. Jo continued to pace, before she stiffly made her way to the sofa. "Mama?" Without a word, she set Shai onto the sofa, and then took a seat beside her, moving the pillows on the sofa out of the way. She reached down, pressing firmly on each of her thighs, not surprised to find that they were numb-

"Mama? Mama, are you okay?" Jo's brow furrowed but she didn't respond. "Do you want Mr. Kitty? He'll make you feel better."

She smiled softly, gently shaking her head. _"Gracias, carina_, but I don't think Mr. Kitty's going to help."

"Oh." Shai slipped off the sofa, tucking Mr. Kitty under her arm and taking her mother's hands as everyone else was moving to leave. "Come on, Mama-"

"Shai, I can't." She whispered, softly, gently pushing her daughter towards the others. "Go get- Carter!"

The others turned back to her. "If you're going to shut it down, do it fast."

"Mama, what's wrong?" Carter's brow furrowed as Shai tried tugging at her mother's hands again, but Jo shook her head, pulling her close instead.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I would, but," She swallowed thickly, pressing hard on the sofa cushion beneath her. She winced, trying not to let it show. "I can't move my legs."

* * *

"You should go with the others."

"I'd rather stay with you two, if that's okay."

She nodded as Shai snuggled against her mother, curling tight against her mother's chest. "Will you be okay, Mama?"

The deputy swallowed, taking a deep breath. She glanced down at her daughter, reaching up to brush her dark curls away, keeping quiet. "I-"

"Mama'll be okay, Shai. Sheriff Carter, Dr. Blake, Dr. Stark and Henry are all working on finding a cure. They'll find one. Trust me." Shai raised an eyebrow, lifting her head to look up at her mother.

"I have to trust Fargo?"

The sound of disdain in her daughter's voice brought a tiny smile to Jo's face, and she gently tugged the tangled curls off her daughter's shoulder. "We have to trust all of them, love."

The wait was long; Shai slept very little because Jo was unable to sleep. Maybe it was the fear of not waking up, of leaving her child an orphan, that kept her awake, and so she made small talk with Fargo while they waited. Eventually, she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, holding loosely to Fargo's hand.

* * *

Despite it being Saturday, Jo was in early; Shai with her. Though she wasn't entirely sure what Carter and Allison had found that had stopped the dreaming- she vaguely remembered the plasma bath she'd been forced into- she was grateful that she had the use of her legs again. As she settled into her chair, she noticed the box. Shai looked up from her coloring book at her mother's soft gasp. "What is it, Mama?"

"I don't know, baby. Let's find out, hmm?"

She pulled Shai onto her lap, and then reached out, lifting the lid off the gold-colored box. Her brow furrowed as she removed the card from the envelope marked for her.

_Glad you're back on your feet._

_\- C_

Shai was playing with the pink ribbon on the lid as she set the card aside and gently lifted the tissue that was folded over the top of the present.

_"You ever want to do anything else, Jo?"_

Her breath hitched as she stared at the simple, pink satin Pointe shoes. Tears began to gather in her eyes, as she gently lifted them from the box. They shone in the light, the satin shimmering before her, though that could have been the tears gathering in her eyes.

_"I wanted to be a dancer."_

"Mama? What are those?"

She met her daughter's gaze, giving her a watery smile. "They're a special kind of ballet slipper, _carina_."

_"What happened?"_

_"You grow up with three brothers and no mom, you learn to survive."_

"Why would someone give you ballet slippers?" She chuckled softly at her daughter's innocent curiosity and kissed her head. Carefully, she returned the shoes to the box. She looked up as Carter entered the office, a small smile on his face.

_"Your secret's safe with me, Josefina Ballerina."_

"Because there was a time, when I wanted to be a dancer, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: For reference, Shai was born in October 2001, and Jo found her in December 2001.**

**Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

"You sure you'll be able to handle the crazy without me around?"

"How bad could it possibly get, Jo?"

"Carter, you could barely handle the week I _quit_-" She began, but he waved it away.

"I'll be fine, Jo. I promise. If something comes up, I'll get Henry or Allison to help me."

She watched him, eyes narrowed, trying to discern if he was lying or not. She glanced at Shai, who sat in the backseat, waiting patiently to get going. This vacation had been planned for months; she'd managed to finagle the week before and during Christmas off to coincide with her brothers' leave, which meant for the first time in... literal _years_, all four Lupo siblings would be under the same roof in their parents' house in Jersey. Jo had made sure Shai got her homework for the vacation, and her request for leave off had been approved back in June. Shai's birthday had been celebrated back in October, and they were going to celebrate back in Jersey as well.

_ "Mommy." _

She turned back; Shai waited patiently, but it was evident that her childish patience was wearing thin. She sighed, turning back to Carter. "Fine. But if anything major happens, you let me know, and we will be on the first plane home."

"Jo, I got this, I promise! Now get going, or you'll miss your flight." With one last glance his way, she climbed into the driver's seat, and backed out of the parking space, headed for the airport.

* * *

The flight was long, not that she expected anything less, but by the time they landed in Newark Airport, she was exhausted. Shai clung to her, and she pressed a sleepy kiss to her daughter's head as they headed down to baggage claim. Jo quickly checked her phone, working on removing it from airplane mode-

_"Abuelo!"_

She looked up as Shai took off, and quickly followed. "_Shai! Shai Elizabeth Lupo, you don't go running off in an airport! Get back-"_ She stopped, at the sight of her father scooping her daughter into his arms. "Daddy?" James met his daughter's gaze, and she soon closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck when she got close. "When did you get here?"

James chuckled. "Got here about an hour ago; parking was... horrible." He amended, shifting his granddaughter on his hip. "Come on, let's get your bags and go home."

* * *

Jo was never so happy to see the old house in Jersey. No matter the years she would work in Eureka, the sight of the old house with its spacious backyard, it's hardwood floors, exposed brick walls and bay windows. It was the home her daughter had spent the first months of her life in America in, where she'd learned to walk, run and talk. This old house held her childhood, and the beginnings of her daughter's as well.

Though it was well past midnight, Jo couldn't sleep. After making sure Shai took a bath and changed into her pajamas, she put the child to bed and then took a hot shower herself, washing the grime of the flight off her skin, her thoughts drifting back to Eureka. She'd quickly checked her phone, but had found nothing more than a,_ 'Hope you and Shai got in safe. Enjoy your vacation'_ from Carter.

Carter. She snorted. That man could drive her to drink some days, and other days... well, on other days, he was the brother she'd never had. Okay, kind of ironic, considering she'd grown up with_ three_ older brothers, and while she loved them all dearly, none of them had tried as hard as Carter to understand her. Though they each understood her in their own special way, there was something about Carter that Jo couldn't put her finger on.

He'd managed to get her to see reason when it came to her dating Taggart a year ago- though Zoe had put it into better perspective- _"You hooked up with a guy whose age difference with you is the same as me and my dad."_ That alone had given Jo not only perspective, but seriously turned her off dating for the time being. Besides, she had her daughter to raise, which meant she couldn't go bringing random men in and out of Shai's life constantly; she needed to provide the girl stability, and she was the most stable person she knew.

Yes, she was definitely better off alone. The only love she needed in her life was her daughter.

* * *

She came downstairs the next morning to the scent of coffee, and the taste of muffins in the air. Shai trailed behind, holding tight to her stuffed cat. At the bottom of the stairs, she felt Shai slip her hand into hers, and after with a yawn, Jo led the child past the Christmas tree in the living room and into the kitchen area-

"Looks like someone got in late. Though I think we can forgive you. Red eyes tend to be hell, no matter if you're domestic or international. We wouldn't have held it against you if you decided to sleep in-"

She knew that voice.

"Yeah, but this is Josie. She's always up early."

She knew both voices.

"She'd be the one person who wouldn't sleep through nuclear war."

Once she'd blinked the sleep fully from her eyes, she was stunned to see Ricco and Davie sitting at the table. "Ah... are you really..."

"Uncle Davie! Uncle Ricco!" She watched her daughter dash into the kitchen, watched as her brothers each accepted the hugs their niece eagerly gave them. After several minutes, she joined them, quickly giving each a hug before fixing herself a cup of coffee and her daughter a glass of milk. Once done, she quickly gave each of her brothers a hug and kiss before taking a seat between them and sipping her coffee.

"When did you both get in?" Shai reached for her glass, and after a moment, Jo pushed it towards her; the child was settled comfortably on Ricco's lap, happy that her two oldest uncles were back, though something was missing.

"Davie got in a few days ago, and I got in two days before you bo-"

"Where's Uncle Luca?" All three adults turned to Shai, who looked at each of her uncles in turn. The two men shared a glance, before Davie finally spoke up, reaching across his sister to tickle his niece.

"Luca," He paused, as though trying to think of the best way to word what he was going to say next. "Uncle Luca can't make it for Christmas." The little girl, while not Jo's daughter by blood, obviously had some of her mother's perceptive personality, as she studied her uncle for several minutes before glancing at her mother.

"What? But... but Dad said that... that we would all be here." Jo turned to Davie, who gave her a sad smile.

"I know, Josie-Lou. We got the phone call today, that he won't be able to make it for Christmas. I'm sorry."

Jo gave him a small smile, reaching out to take his hand. "That's okay, Davie. I understand." She turned to Shai. "We both do, _don't we_, baby?" Shai turned hurt, tear-filled eyes to her mother.

* * *

The one thing Jo hated about Christmas wasn't the fact that it was probably the most commercialized holiday next to Valentine's, but that it always came far too fast for her liking. That, and that her family was usually scattered to the wind at this time of year.

She sighed, sipping the hot chocolate she and Shai had made earlier in the evening. They had just returned from midnight mass, and they all sat in the living room, chatting and laughing with _White Christmas_ playing on the TV in the background. It was tradition in the Lupo household where each member of the family got to open one gift before bed; there rest were to be opened on Christmas day, over coffees and pastries. Shai was curled up in Jo's side, watching the movie; she hadn't wanted to open any gift. All Shai asked for was Luca, but the little girl had gotten the same response as she'd gotten the day after they'd arrived.

The conversation was so loud that no one heard the front door open and close, nor the rucksack being set aside. "Doesn't everyone look cozy. Got enough room for on that sofa for me, Josie-Lou-Who?"

Shai's head snapped up, and she peeked over the back of the sofa, eyes going wide as she let out a cry. _"Uncle Luca!" _

Barely missing making a mess of her mother's hot chocolate, the child bounded off the sofa and dashed over to the older man, throwing herself into his arms with a cry. Jo felt her head going between her daughter and older brother and two oldest brothers and her father. "How... but... but you said..."

Ricco chuckled softly. "Luca told us to keep it a secret. He wanted to surprise you and Shai." Without a word, Jo set her cup down and got up. She quickly shoved both Davie and Ricco before hurrying to join her daughter.

"I had a hard time believing your Mama when she told me you'd grown, and that the pictures she sent were really you. But now that I can see you for myself-" He stopped, dark gaze turning to his sister. Shai followed his gaze, giggling as he smiled at Jo, before pressing a kiss to Shai's forehead and setting her down.

"Hey, Josie-Lou-Who." Once his arms were free, he reached for her, but she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Tears slid down her cheeks into the fabric of his fatigues, and he tightened his hold on his baby sister, pressing a kiss to her head. "_Feliz Navidad_, Josie."

* * *

They caught their fight back to Portland two days after Christmas. After a tearful goodbye at the airport in Newark, they'd boarded the short flight up to Boston, where they'd catch their flight home.

Jo sat in the boarding area, waiting for their plane to completely empty and reset before they'd be allowed to board. Shai lay curled up by her side, head in her lap, asleep. She smiled softly, stroking her fingers through her daughter's hair. Despite the short visit, it had been a wonderful holiday, and Jo had needed this time away from the craziness that was Eureka, even if she wasn't willing to admit it out loud.

She glanced up, watching the passengers coming off the flight, quickly doing the math in her head as to how many more were left. Her gaze caught sight of one passenger, and she felt her breath hitch.

He looked tired, that much was certain; his black hair was messy and his clothing rumpled, and he wore the look of all weary air-travel survivors. But what caught her off guard were his eyes. Even from this distance, they were the brightest blue she'd ever seen. _Oh, crap._ And that was when she realized _he_ was watching _her_ watch _him_. The end of his mouth tugged upwards just barely, and he cocked his head, studying her. She felt a slight tint fill her cheeks, but she didn't back down and break her gaze. Instead, she held it, daring him to challenge her.

"Hey, keep movin'!" She quickly covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as the guy- not much older than her, perhaps a year or two younger, actually- stumbled out of the way. A couple minutes passed where he shook his head and stifled a yawn, before following everyone else. As he passed by where she sat, he grinned at her.

"Have a nice flight."And without another word, he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Guess who shows up... **

**Written: 2012. ****Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_2009_

"Please, Mommy? _Please?"_

"No, Shai."

"But that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. You're the only one who doesn't see it as fair."

"What's wrong now?" Jo glanced up as Carter came in, coffees in hand, as she finished tying the end of Shai's braid.

"Mommy won't let me miss dance tonight."

"Because it's important, Shai Elizabeth. You made a commitment."

"But Mommy-" Jo held up a finger, silencing her daughter.

"One." The little girl snapped her mouth shut, as Jo finished smoothing back the fly aways from her daughter's face. "A commitment means you stick with it and follow through, that doesn't mean you quit at the first sign of trouble."

"But I want to see the big ethperiment." Carter chuckled as Shai's lisp, for the tooth she'd lost a couple days before. The seven-year-old had come in all excited the next morning, showing Carter a shiny new quarter the tooth fairy had left her the night before.

"The Chaotic Inflation experiment." Jo replied at Carter's confused look. "She's been spending too much time talking with Henry." He chuckled, and set one of the cups on Jo's desk, and then set the muffin on the edge of the desk meant for the little girl. The child grinned and whispered her thanks, and Carter returned it with a wink. "I know you want to see the experiment, _carina_, but it's at GD, and _you_ don't have security clearance. Besides, you need to be at school, and by the time you get out, the experiment will be done and everyone will have gone home." She tugged gently on the ends of her daughter's jacket, and then stood. "Come on, I'll drop you off." She grabbed her keys and coffee cup, handing Shai her purple backpack with the star pattern and taking her other hand. "I'll be back, Carter."

"Take your time, Jo."

"Bye, Carter!"

He chuckled, waving back at her. "Bye, Shai. See you later."

* * *

By the time Jo returned to the office, there was someone sitting in her jail cell. She furrowed a brow, but didn't say anything; instead, she returned to her desk, turning her attention to the gun she had been cleaning before she took Shai to school. She glanced quickly at the man in the cell. His black hair was slightly messy, and he wore a t-shirt, jeans and zip-up hoodie._ What, did Eureka hire some sort of punk? And for what? He looks like he's barely out of college. Which is saying something, considering you're just barely past twenty-five. _She sighed; her birthday wasn't until June, and it was just barely March.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to her work as she focused on cleaning her gun. She wouldn't look at him, no matter how he tried to get her attention; she _wouldn't_. "You know, an obsession with firearms can be a sign of unfulfilled sexual appetite." She paused, before resuming her work. "I'm not saying that's you, but if it is, I'm at your service-"

_That's it._ The _audacity_ of the- In the blink of an eye, she'd reassembled her gun, stood and took aim.

"Jo, don't! Don't shoot the prisoner!"

She groaned internally, glancing at Carter. "How 'bout I just wing him?"

"Down. Allison wants him at GD alive."

She let out a growl of annoyance, flipped the safety back on, and lowered the gun. "You never let me have any_ fun_." Once the gun was back on her desk, she pulled open a drawer, removing a set of three thick, silver-colored bracelets. She'd been working on the designs for these for weeks, tinkering with the coordinates and wiring until she'd gotten it just right. Despite her short-lived military career- or perhaps because of it- Jo's degree was actually in Engineering and Design, specifically Mechanical Engineering. It was little projects like the bracelets that kept her sane and from killing her daughter when Shai got to be too much of a handful.

"Here, use these." With a sigh, she pulled out the bracelets, putting one around her own wrist before holding the other two out to Carter. "They're geodetic coordinate transceivers. They'll show his location within one meter, and if he tries to run, it's also got a restraint field." She tried her hardest to keep the pride from her voice as she spoke of the work she'd done.

"An emerging gravitron field generator? Very cool." The kid replied, holding out a hand as Carter slipped one of the bracelets around his wrist. Jo rolled her eyes.

"If he tries to escape, hit the button."

"Button?" In a matter of minutes, a shocking blue light appeared around the sheriff's wrist, followed by a girlish scream. She snorted softly, trying to contain her laughter.

"Got a button."

_"Carter!"_ Trying hard- and failing- to hide her amusement, Jo held out her own wrist and hit the button on her own bracelet, shutting off his. As he yanked the kid out of the cell after trading bracelets and out of the office, she looked up from her gun. "At least you know my design works."

* * *

"I don't like chicken."

"I _know_ you don't like chicken. Neither do I. Why do you think I asked Vincent for pasta for us both instead?" She asked, reaching over to tickle her daughter. They sat outside under one of the umbrellas in front of Cafe Diem, enjoying lunch. Jo had left to pick Shai up for lunch not long after Carter and the kid had disappeared to GD, and they now sat in the patio area, enjoying smoothies and pasta salad. Shai turned at the sound of a shout.

"What the hell, I was getting napkins!" She giggled, and Jo leaned back, to see the kid Carter had been carting around all day glaring at the sheriff as he returned to the table they were sitting at. She rolled her eyes, ducking back before he saw her, turning back to the pasta on her plate.

"Do you want to go get napkins for us, baby girl? I forgot to grab some." Shai nodded and slipped out of her seat. While her daughter was gone, Jo let herself focus on Carter and the kid with him. He didn't appear to be much older than her- maybe around twenty-two or twenty-three, twenty-four at most, with messy black hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but that didn't matter. However, something was bothering her and she couldn't figure out what. It felt as though... as though she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Um... I'm not eating that." Her ears perked up.

"Oh come on, it's _chicken_. You eat chicken, everyone does."

"Ew. Mama and I don't." Carter turned to Shai as she passed by their table.

"What do you mean you and Mama don't?" The younger man turned to the child, giving her a big grin. She was a pretty little girl, maybe about eight or so, with long black hair pulled back in a braid, soft caramel skin and brown eyes.

"Hi. So who are you?" She blushed, before ducking behind the napkins. Carter shoved the kid gently. "What? I'm just making small talk."

"Leave her alone."

"What, so I can't talk to others-"

"You can, just not her."

"And why not her?" Shai took the opportunity to rush back to their table. He leaned around Carter, trying to see the girl's mother, but the sheriff moved so he was in the way, as though he were deliberately trying to block the child and her mother from his view. "She's a cute kid. And if she's cute, then her mom must be gorgeous." Carter narrowed his eyes. He knew the type; kids like him were only after one thing and one thing only, and if he had his eyes on Jo...

There was no way this little punk was going to get anywhere _near_ Jo and her daughter.

The kid sighed when he realized he wasn't going to get the glimpse he wanted. "Do you know how chickens are raised? Jammed together in a windowless warehouse, wading in feces, until-" He slicked his hand across his neck, hissing softly. "they get decapitated, or pecked to death. When you eat that chicken, you're eating all that hate."

Carter sat back, a glower on his features at having his meal disrupted. Ten minutes later, he was walking the kid back into the office, and Jo was taking Shai back to school, both having missed each other by mere minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: ****Written: 2012. ****Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

"What do you mean they're... _stupid_?"

"I mean stupid, like," She watched Carter make a couple of apelike movements. "_Stupid._"

A sigh of annoyance escaped her, and she held up a hand to stop him. "_Carter_, you _can't catch stupid_."

"This may be my favorite conversation of all time." Jo glanced towards the cell; the kid was sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on a small end table, as Carter ignored him. For the briefest of moments, she wondered if she'd even bothered to learn his name. She knew his last name was Donovan, but hadn't caught his first, and didn't have the patience to bother looking it up, especially with the new developments of the day. Oh, well.

"Look," The kid smiled at her, and she raised an eyebrow. _He's cute when he smiles._ "Jo!" Her attention immediately returned to Carter. "Something happened to Allison and Henry and Stark and who knows else, but it happened right in the middle of that chaotic inflation thing."

"Wait, you left that thing running without anyone _watching_ it?" She rolled her eyes, turning to watch Donovan climb to his feet.

"We've got it covered." Carter cut in. "Sort of."

"_Sort of_? You've got to clear out that building before that thing blows. It could take out the whole facility!" He was at the bars of the cell in seconds; she glanced at him, before turning back to Carter. _Okay, he's even cuter when he's worried._

"Look, don't worry about it, all right? We'll fix it." He caught Jo's incredulous look out of the corner of his eye. "What? We always fix it!"

"_We_ don't always fix it, Carter! Sometimes Henry does it, or Stark or Allison." She replied, listing people off on her fingers. "I'm _just saying_, we usually have smart people to lean on." A look of hurt crossed Carter's face, and his mouth dropped.

"Hey! I'm smart! I'm _plenty smart!_"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean _science_ smart._ Don't get snappy_!" Jo growled, doing all but jabbing the sheriff in the chest with her finger. Carter was used to Jo's jabbing; he often joked that it was her mothering instincts coming out. Having Shai in her life had brought out a whole new side of the deputy. With a sigh, he turned to newest member of Eureka.

"You're coming to GD."

Jo turned, watching as Donovan hastily back up, hands in the air. "I'm not touching that experiment. If I start pushing buttons, I could accelerate the decay of that field."

"Then we need the guys who designed that machine."

Jo sighed, leaning on the desk and pinching the bridge of her nose. _Looks like it's going to be one of_ those _days. _"Okay, you said they're all dumb."

"Then we need to figure out why." Carter replied. "Let's make a list of all those who've been affected." He studied her for a moment and she looked up. "How you feel? You feel dumb?" Jo raised an eyebrow, leaning close. She shook her head.

"No. You?"

"How could you tell?" Without looking at him, both Carter and Jo hit the buttons on their bracelets, sending double the shock through the kid's wrist. The younger man yelped in pain, puling away from the bars and doubling over as the spark hit. _"Sonofa-"_

"Maybe it's only affecting the people at GD. I'll head up there, you pull evacuation plans." He rushed off, leaving the other two alone. She glanced towards the cell.

"You should help."

* * *

"One strawberry chocolate smoothie for you, and one very berry smoothie for your Mom. Enjoy, Shai." The child grinned, thanking Vincent quickly before scampering towards the exit, where Jo stood talking with Zoe and a couple of her friends.

"Here, Mama." The deputy looked down, smiling softly at her child. She accepted the smoothie, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

_"Gracias, carina." _Jo looked up briefly hearing a new voice.

"Big Bang whores, every one of 'em."

_Zane._ That was his name. Zane Donovan, the new particle physicist at Global. The_ cute_, new particle physicist at Global. As she peeked around Zoe, she realized that he looked oddly familiar, but couldn't place where she'd seen him before, _especially_ since she'd never_ met_ him before yesterday. She blushed, and Zoe glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh, Jo! Someone has a crush!"

"Zoe, I love you, but_ shove_ it." The deputy replied, as Shai leaned against her mother. Jo did a mental check of the calendar. Shai was free from dance tonight, which was good, considering the child was practically asleep on her feet. After a moment, she knelt down, meeting the seven-year-old's gaze. "How about we get dinner, go home and watch a movie? The child nodded, reaching to wrap her arms around Jo's neck. The deputy easily lifted the child, settling her on her hip.

While normal seven-going-on-eight-year-olds weighed between fifty and fifty-six pounds, Shai was still on the smaller scale. Jo worried, but was told it was normal, and to not be worried, that she would catch up when she was ready. It also didn't help that she was a very active little girl. The forty-five pound little girl was all limbs and little weight; even though they weren't blood related, it was evident to everyone that she would be tall like Jo- even though Jo herself only reached about five-foot-five.

_She's going to be tall. Tall and gangly like a newborn calf, like her Mama._ Ricco had said when they'd video called over the weekend. Shifting her hold on the child, Jo excused herself, going to the counter; Shai blocked her from Zane's view, and after a moment, the child turned her head, meeting Zane's gaze. He smiled at the kid, who blinked and turned back to facing her mother, whoever her mother might be. All he could really see were a pair of very familiar deputy tans-

"Don't even think about it." He turned to Carter.

"What are you talkin' about?"

The sheriff nodded towards the child and her mother, his protective instincts kicking in. "Don't. They're finally at a good place, and I won't have you ruining it." Zane opened his mouth to ask who he was talking about, but Carter held up a hand, stopping him.

"Look, Carter, I don't know who exactly you're talking about, but her mother's a grown woman, and unless there's a husband or boyfriend in the picture, I don't think my asking her out is going to be a bad thing." With a roll of his eyes, he turned back, only to find the girl and her mother gone.

* * *

"So, what do you want to watch when we get home?_ Anastasia? Pocahantas?_"

"_Harry Potter?_" Jo pretended to consider the option, before chuckling.

"We just can't stay out of the wizarding world, can we, _carina_?" The child shook her head as Jo buckled her in. "Sounds good to me." As she climbed into the driver's side, she caught sight of something in the rearview mirror, and froze.

_Oh, shit._ She's completely forgotten about them. Thank God Shai was too interested in her smoothie to notice the boxes on the seat and floor beside her. Now the question stood-

What the _hell_ was she going to do with nineteen boxes of Lisa's Lingerie?


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

The childish laughter caught his attention when he walked into Cafe Diem a couple days later. The little girl sitting on the stool was the same one he'd seen around town, but what really surprised him, was the sight of Sheriff Carter's deputy sitting beside her. They were talking, as though they knew each other well. _Must be the kid's babysitter when she's not with Sheriff Carter._ Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he sauntered over to the pair. The little girl's dark eyes lit upon seeing him, and she suddenly became quiet, before leaning over and whispering in the deputy's ear.

The woman quickly turned, meeting his gaze. "Hi... Zane, right?"

"Yeah. Jo, right? The deputy?" She nodded, holding out a hand. They shook quickly, before he took a seat on the other side of the deputy.

"So, who's the cute kid?"

Jo opened her mouth, before she stopped; she glanced at Vincent, who set a refill in front of her. "I'm Shai."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shai?" The girl nodded; Vincent watched them silently, keeping a close eye on Jo. Carter wasn't the only one protective of the deputy and her daughter. The entire town was protective of them. They'd watched Jo raise Shai these last few years, seen the heartbreaks she'd endured when each man she'd dated had gotten attached to her but not her daughter- and that wasn't just Taggart, who adored Shai- and who had left, breaking Jo's heart and stealing not just her trust but Shai's in the process.

And so those in the town made sure to keep tabs on them; they watched the pair, keeping any who got too close to the young woman and her daughter away. Carter tried to vet every man who showed interest; next to Zoe, Jo was perhaps the most important woman in his life, and by extension so was Shai. The whole town made it their business to make sure the pair were safe and happy. And though he didn't know Zane well- he'd only been in town a few short days- Vincent wasn't sure he wanted the kid getting close to Jo. He seemed like a nice kid, but just because he appeared nice, didn't mean he really was.

"So, how old are you, Shai?" Jo glanced at Vincent before turning to Shai. The pair shared a glance, but neither spoke. Vincent opened his mouth to speak, but Jo's alarm sounded. Taking the out, Jo stood, reaching for Shai's hand.

"Come on, _carina_. we need to get you to school." The child glanced at her hand, pouting.

"Do I have to?"

Jo raised an eyebrow. "What is this?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me teenage rebellion is starting early now."

"No. I want to stay with you." Jo sighed, leaning down to meet her daughter's eyes.

"I know, baby. But you have to go to school, and Carter and I have to protect the town. Besides, what we deal with is usually dangerous, and I won't put you at risk. You're too important to me."

"_But_-"

"One." Jo held up a finger and the child snapped her mouth shut. Without a word, she climbed off the stool and grabbed her backpack. The two waved quickly to Vincent and Zane before disappearing. Once they were gone, Zane turned back to Vincent.

"Well, whoever her mother is, must be lucky to have such a cute kid."

The chef smiled softly, wondering exactly how long he should wait to tell the younger man. He wasn't one to spill secrets if asked to keep them, and though no one had asked him too, he'd taken it upon himself to keep Jo's relation to Shai secret, more for the child's protection than her mother's. For every man Jo had dated, Shai had gotten attached, and he didn't want that to happen with Zane. They'd had too many heartbreaks, they didn't need another one. "She's exceedingly lucky."

* * *

"Hey! Jo!"

The deputy turned, surprised to see Zane hurrying to catch up to her. The afternoon had been fairly normal for Eureka; some scientist's experiment had gone haywire, and she had Carter had rushed in to save the day. Carter had let her go early so she could pick Shai up from school. She pulled her keys from her pocket. "Hey."

He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. He was really going to ask her this, wasn't he? He was going to ask her on a date-

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Out? Like a date?"

He shrugged. "Well," He reached up, scratching the back of his neck. "yeah. Breakfast Sunday?"

"Ah... I can't. I have church."

"Oh, okay. Um... brunch then? Afterwards?"

A moment passed, as she tried to gauge his intentions. "Ah... sure. Why not?"

"Really?" She nodded. "Great! Um, I'll see you Sunday then."

She opened the door to her car. "Sunday."

* * *

"I have news."

Shai looked up from her homework as her mother took a seat beside her at the kitchen table. "What, Mommy?"

Jo took a deep breath, setting her cup of coffee down on the table. She studied her daughter for a moment, before the child put her pencil down. "Do you remember the guy we were talking to in Cafe Diem this morning?" The girl nodded.

"Zane. He called me cute."

Jo chuckled. "He did. And you are." She reached out, taking her daughter's hands. "He asked me out for brunch on Sunday after church."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled, before the words fully hit, and then she instantly deflated. "He did?"

"Mhmm. Would it be okay if I asked Allison if you could go home with her after church, just until my date is done? I just don't want to leave you home alone, even though I know you'd be fine."

"Could I come?"

She froze. "See, baby girl, a date is usually just between two people."

"Like you and Taggart."

"Right. And... it's not that I don't want you there, I just... I don't know that it would be a good idea for you to be there, not yet. I don't know him and I would rather get to know him before having you around him, if that's okay, _carina_?" The girl nodded; she wasn't disappointed, not really, but she was interested in the new scientist with the bright blue eyes, and he seemed nice. But she also knew that Mama was doing this to protect her.

"Okay. Tell me about it later?" Her mother chuckled, leaning over and resting her forehead to hers.

"I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

"Well, do I look okay?"

Shai looked up as her mother came down the stairs early that Sunday morning. Jo's long black hair was down in soft curls and she wore a white, spaghetti strap, knee-length dress and sandals, with a red shawl over her shoulders. Her makeup was light, and she had a small handbag in her hands.

"You look quite lovely, Jo."

"Thank you, AIDA." Jo replied as Shai rushed to her; she scooped the child up, kissing her quickly, before setting her back on her feet and kneeling to smooth the skirt of her nice blue summer dress. "Ready?" The girl nodded. "Remember that you're going to be spending the afternoon with Allison and Kevin, okay? I shouldn't be any longer than an hour, and I'll come pick you up afterwards, and tell you all about it, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

She slipped into Cafe Diem, her gaze searching for Zane; a moment passed, before her gaze lit on him with a soft smile. He held out the rose when he got close to her. "You clean up nice. If all church girls look like you, I might consider converting." She grinned, burying her nose in the petals.

"You're not so bad yourself. And you should join me sometime and find out." He pulled her chair out for her, and she smiled. "Chivalry. Not something I was expecting from a felon."

"Never convicted, but the day is still young."

"Try anything and I'll deviate your septum." He chuckled, leaning close.

"That is_ so_ hot."

As soon as they took their seats as Vincent brought pancakes and coffee, and after several eating in silence for several minutes, they settled into conversation. Jo made sure to keep anything about her personal life and her daughter away from the conversation.

"So why does a Special Forces badass quit a life of excitement to become the deputy of Sleepy Hollow?"

"The same reason an anti-establishment anarchist agrees to a _cushy_ consulting job at Global Dynamics."

"The money? Cause you wouldn't believe what they're paying for me."

"The opportunity. This isn't just anywhere, it's Eureka."

"True. If I'd come here sooner, things might have turned out differently for me."

"Like you wouldn't have gone to MIT when you were fifteen?"

"Actually MIT was great." She listened as he went off about some sort of advanced science equation that went way over her head, and suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. This would never work. Better to duck out now-

"Um... I just remembered I have some paperwork I have to finish. Thanks for brunch." She quickly gathered her purse and shawl up and left, pulling her phone out to call Allison.

* * *

"Hey, sorry we couldn't be here sooner." Jo took a seat beside Zoe's bed in the infirmary, pulling Shai onto her lap. "You okay?"

"We're still going over the smart house and Fargo is running a full diagnostic on SARAH."

Zoe quickly scrawled something on her pad, before hitting the button. _How did it go with Zane? _

"We can talk about that later."

_Or now._

"Or now." Jo sighed, glancing down at Shai.

"You promised you'd tell me, Mama." She gently brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I know I did." She took a deep breath. "Bottom line? He's... brilliant. I'm not. Story of my life, trying to get a date in this town."

_He likes you. _

"But how long before he realizes I can't keep up with him. And... I haven't told him about this little one because I just... I can't and... how would he react if he knew I had a child-" She tightened her arms around Shai.

"But he likes me, Mama."

"I know, baby." She kissed her daughter's hair. "Besides, I'm more worried about you."

* * *

Jo had asked if it was okay that Shai stay with Zoe in the infirmary; she knew that the little girl would keep Zoe's mind off of having lost her voice while she and Carter worked on finding out what was going on.

"You should really wear your hair down more often." She knew that voice. Slowly, she set the phone down, finishing the call.

"Zane." She stopped, thinking. "Really not a good time." Without a word, she stood, slipping the file back into the cabinet and returning to her desk.

"Yeah, I know, I got that impression when you took off."

"Look, forget it, it's nothing."

"I think it is. So, either tell me why you're pissed at me or... or I'm going to hold my breath until you do."

She snorted softly; like this was new to her? She had a seven-year-old daughter, she knew all the tricks. "What are you, three?"

"Hey, I black out, that's on you." She watched him inhale and then shrug. Raising an eyebrow, Jo leaned against the desk, hand on her hip.

"You didn't do anything. It's me. It's this... whole town, actually."

"Is this about the whole miracles thing? Cause seriously, there's not such thing."

"Right, because only _dumb_ people believe in something beyond tacheons and particle accelerators." But before she could say anymore, Carter came hurrying in with Henry on his heels.

"- go making accusations."

She furrowed a brow, glancing at Zane, confused. "Accusations against who?"

"Reverend Harper." She glanced at both of them.

"You're _both_ going to Hell."

* * *

"Jo!"

The sight of Zane waiting for her when she got out of church the next Sunday was a surprise. Shai held tight to her hand, and Jo glanced down at her. A moment passed, before she knelt down to her daughter's level. "What do you think, _carina_? Should we go talk to him?"

The girl looked around her mother, studying him for several minutes. In the week since Diane Lancaster's machine had been proven to be the cause of the apocalyptic-like problems, Shai had seen Zane on multiple occasions. He was always nice to her, but he always looked at her mother like he was sorry for something. After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay." She sighed. "You want to come?" The girl nodded, and she stood, standing and making their way towards him. Shai held tight to her hand, ducking behind her when they got close.

"Are you really gonna make me beg?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're here."

"Yeah, well, I had to see if you were lying about all the babes that go to church." He grinned at her. "And you definitely were not."

A blush crept over her cheeks, and she glanced down at Shai. "Well, it was... nice to see you again. I gotta get going. Shai and I usually have brunch together, right, little one?" The child nodded, and Zane grinned at the girl.

_She takes her to church, maybe cause her mom works weekends? Awful nice of her._ "Hey, Jo?" She stopped, turning back to him. "I was wondering... would you... maybe want to go out... sometime?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

The New Jersey sun was warm as it beat down, but it was nice, getting away from Eureka for a week or two, even if that meant spending a day at Altantic City, which Jo had always loved. Jo had asked for the time off back in February, planning on taking Shai home to Jersey early in the summer to spend some time with her grandfather and whichever uncle was on leave. So she now sat on the beach with her father, watching as Luca and Davie chased Shai in the waves. She'd gotten lucky, that her two older brothers were both home on leave; Ricco was still serving and wouldn't be home until he could get time off.

"She's grown up a lot, Josie. Eureka must be doing you both good."

She turned, meeting her father's gaze. "It is, Daddy, I promise."

Though she couldn't tell them much about what she did, she gave her father and brothers the basic rundown of how everything was going- work was fine, Shai was doing well in school, and Jo really did like her job. She met his gaze, folding her knees beneath her and tugging her sunhat down a little tighter on her head. The red haltered bikini she wore was striking on her, setting off her black hair and olive skin. James smiled softly; she had certainly grown up in the last several years, going from a flighty eighteen-year-old to a strong, independent, just-turned-twenty-six-year-old. Her birthday had passed two days earlier, and she still hadn't settled into the fact that she was now a year older. Before they could say anything else, Jo's seven-year-old little girl came barreling into her, soaking wet and smelling like the ocean.

"Mama!"

Jo toppled back onto her towel. "Someone's been having fun." She laughed. "You're soaking wet!" She quickly wrapped the little girl in a towel, wrapping it around her daughter. "What do you say we go get lunch, hmm?" Shai nodded, reaching for her mother's hat and pulling it on.

'Not yet, Josie-Lou-Who." Before Jo could say a word, Luca and Davie had scooped their little sister up, carrying her out to the water's edge. Once they were about waist deep, the two shared a glance. "Ready?" Despite Jo's shouts and threats of bodily harm, the pair swung her gently back and forth before releasing her. With a screech, Jo went sailing into the water. She came up five minutes later sputtering water and looking like an angry cat. The two shared a glance before dashing for the shore, their very irate, annoyed little sister chasing after them.

* * *

"Mama had a date. It didn't go well."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He turned to his only daughter, waiting. "And... when exactly do we get to meet this guy, Josie-Lou?"

Shai grinned, despite her mother's glare; they had returned to the house after grabbing lunch at one of the little patio restaurants along the Atlantic City boardwalk. Once everyone had washed the salt water away, they'd settled outside on the porch, drinks in hand. Jo pulled Shai onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the little girl and holding her close. "You're _not_ supposed to tell on Mama, _carina_." Jo scolded gently.

"Ah, Josephina, you forget, that's what grandchildren are for- to keep tabs on their parents." His only daughter snorted in derision.

"Not my daughter."

"Oh, _especially_ your daughter." Davie replied, taking a seat beside his sister. "How else are we supposed to keep tabs on you?" She reached over, shoving him lightly.

"So who is this guy who took our baby sister out on a date? Did he survive, or is there a body buried in an unmarked grave somewhere in Oregon?"

"No, there's no unmarked grave. He's still breathing. He just..." She sighed. "His name's Zane Donovan and he's the new particle physicist at Global. We went out the brunch one Sunday and... he made me feel like an idiot. Kept going on and on about theoretical application and how it's better than practical application and I just... he made me feel dumb. Exceedingly dumb."

Silence fell for several minutes, before Davie reached over taking her hand "You know anyone that makes you fee like an idiot, Josie, isn't worth getting to know. You're just as smart as half those scientists in that fancy town, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, okay?" She nodded, a small smile flashing across her features. "Cause if you do, we'll have to kill him for you."

* * *

Jo and Shai got back to Eureka a week later, and honestly, Jo had never been happier to see her quiet little house on Fermi Drive. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jo set Shai on her feet. _"It's good to have you back, Jo."_ She smiled softly at AIDA as she set her duffel down and placed the keys on the hook by the door. _"How was your trip? Did you and Shai have fun in Jersey, Jo?"_

"It was wonderful, AIDA, but I missed home." Slipping out of her shoes, Jo made her way into the kitchen, grinning softly as the house filled a glass with orange juice for her. "Thank you, AIDA." As she gathered up the mail and took a seat on the sofa, Shai came running bounding downstairs. She climbed onto the sofa, cuddling close to Jo as her mother looked through the mail. She pulled her daughter close, kissing the top of her head. Shai shifted, settling on the sofa with her head in her mother's lap as Jo continued working through her mail, nothing but advertisements, a couple bills, and a few magazines. Setting everything aside, Jo shifted Shai, until she had stretched out on the sofa and pulled her daughter into her arms. She gently stroked the little girl's long, dark curls, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

_"Do you want me to fix something for lunch, Jo? Would ham, pastrami and swiss sandwiches be okay?"_

Jo hmmed softly in response; the jetlag from their flight catching up with her, and after a moment, she pulled the light little throw blanket from the back of her sofa over them both, and she soon drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

Jo finally agreed to a second date with Zane a month after she and Shai returned to Eureka. She had made sure to spend the majority of her mornings with Shai, wanting to keep a healthy balance between work and motherhood, of which Carter was perfectly happy to let her, knowing the importance of being in your child's life. So it was early Thursday afternoon when Jo dropped onto the stool beside Zoe's at Cafe Diem. The blonde teenager glanced at the deputy. "Would you be willing to watch Shai for me, oh, say, tomorrow night around... five? I have a date."

"Really?" The blonde squealed in delight, throwing her arms around the older woman. "_With Zane?_"

Jo nodded, patting Zoe's hand as the girl pulled away. "So, will you watch my little royal terror or not?"

"Absolutely!" Jo chuckled. "So, what are you going to wear?"

She opened her mouth, but stopped, unsure of what to say "I... I don't know."

"Well, where are you going?"

"He's taking me to a movie up in Portland. He's picking me up at about five-fifteen."

Zoe grinned, reaching for Jo's hands as Shai came rushing in following Lucas. "We have to find you the perfect outfit for tomorrow night."

* * *

_"Zoe's at the door, Jo." _

"Let her in, AIDA."

Jo came downstairs, as Zoe scooped Shai into her arms and settled the child on her hip. "Oh, Jo, you look great!" She blushed, glancing down at the dark green halter top and dark wash jeans she'd chosen, black flats and black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back in an exceedingly loose French braid and her makeup was subtle and soft. She held a small clutch in her hands and wore a simple red rose pendant on a chain around her neck; the twin to the one Shai wore- because it was a matching set that James had given them before they'd left Jersey for Eureka.

"Thanks." She turned to Shai, who was cuddled against Zoe's shoulder. "Now, you remember to be good for Zoe, okay?" Shai nodded, reaching for her mother. Jo scooped the child into her arms settling her on her hip. "There's money for pizza on the counter; you have my number in your phone as well as your dad's and Allison's, bedtime is at nine, no later, and there's ice cream in the freezer if you want it." She paused, hearing the engine of a motorcycle pull up outside. "I gotta go." Pressing a kiss to Shai's cheek, she set the child back on her feet, and then gave Zoe a hug. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call or shoot me a text."

"Go on, Jo! We'll be fine! Go have fun!"

She stepped outside on the step, shutting the door softly behind her, with a soft smile on her lips as Zane removed his helmet. He climbed off his bike opening his mouth to speak, but stopped. A grin appeared, as he sauntered towards her, hands in his pockets. "Woah, Mama." A blush appeared across Jo's cheeks, and she lowered her head. "You look... fantastic."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Silence fell. "So... should we go?"

"Oh, right. Um," He returned to his bike, removing a second helmet from the back of his bike and handing it to her. "You do ride, right?" She raised an eyebrow, before taking it.

"Three brothers. I... know a thing or two." After putting the helmet on and climbing up behind him, Zane started the engine, and Jo lightly gripped his waist. She glanced at the window, grinning quickly at the sight of Zoe and Shai peeking through the curtain as they took off.

* * *

They got up to Portland in time to make it for the seven o'clock showing of _Watchman_; Zane was surprised to find that Jo was just as into action films as he was, and at some point, Jo subconsciously settled into Zane's side, and he automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She reached up, threading her fingers through his, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

On the way back to the bike, Zane turned to her. "You hungry?"

A moment passed, as Jo pretended to weigh her options, before grinning. "I'm starving. Where too?"

He shrugged as they climbed back onto the bike. "We passed a diner on the way into the city, wanna stop there?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

It was one of those small diners often seen as the setting for a major conversation in old nineteen-nineties TV sitcoms, the type that reeked of old, post-war Americana, with its curved counter, chrome accents and checkered tablecloths. They slid into a booth not far from the door, both ordering coffee and burgers when the middle-aged waitress came over to greet them.

"So, I gotta ask, you really grew up with three younger brothers?"

"Older, and yeah. So, comic books and action movies... pretty standard in our house. What about you?"

He shrugged, wrapping his hands around the mug. It had started to rain not long after they left the theater, and had managed to make it into the diner before the major downpour hit. "No siblings. I never knew whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, growing up."

"Consider it a good thing."

He laughed. "So I spent a lot of time reading comic books, building things out of household items. I broke into my dad's safe when I was five, because I'd seen one of the villains do it on that old black and white Superman TV show. Dad was pissed."

Jo reached over, grabbing the sugar container and rolling it between her hands nervously as silence settled around them. "You're from Boston?" He raised an eyebrow. "Your accent. Not exactly hiding it well." He laughed softly, blue eyes glancing at her hands before darting back to her face.

"Let me guess... New York?" She wrinkled her nose- something Zane found absolutely adorable.

"New Jersey." She replied and he made face. She laughed, as their food arrived. The pair ate in silence for several minutes, before she asked, "So, how are you liking Eureka so far?"

He shrugged, setting his napkin down. "Not so bad, for a small town. Though I do miss being able to go wherever I want, and the transportation could be a little better, but, you know-"

"City problems." They spoke in unison, and Jo grinned. So she wasn't the only one who missed the hustle and bustle of city life. She knew Shai did, and even though they'd been in the small, west coast town going on near five years now, the city always called to them; it always would, Jo surmised, because she'd been born in the city and her daughter, while not born in the city, had spent her early formative years in the city...

"Do you miss it?" She asked, glancing at him over the rim of her cup expectantly.

"Some." He paused, considering her for a moment. "But I think I'm starting to like Eureka."

* * *

"Thank you, for tonight, Zane. It was nice, getting out of Eureka for a while."

"Yeah, it was." They stood on the path to her small house, basking in the awkward silence now that they were back in town. After a moment, he stepped closer and leaned down, before stopping. She grinned, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. Their lips met in a soft kiss that soon turned deep, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him until she had to rise onto her toes slightly. "So... would it be too presumptuous of me to ask for a third date?" He asked, when they finally broke apart

She laughed, meeting his gazed. "I'd like that, Zane."


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_2010_

Summer slid into fall, and school started up again, which meant Jo was once again busy with not just her schedule, but Shai's as well; juggling dance, homework, work, helping Zoe with her homework, as well as the general craziness that was Eureka. Jo and Zane had started dating in late July, but she hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell him about Shai yet, but she knew she'd have to tell him soon. She just wasn't expecting it to be so soon- soon, being after the first of the year. But honestly, Jo hadn't even said anything, he'd found out purely by accident.

* * *

"But I don't want to, Mama!"

Jo rolled her eyes, kneeling down to meet her daughter's eye level. "Now you listen to me, Shai Elizabeth, school's important."

"But Mama-"

"No 'buts', Elizabeth." The girl's face fell immediately realizing that the use of her middle name meant her mother wasn't to be played with. "Look, when I get done with work today, we'll go home, we'll make cookies, and we'll put a movie on and it'll be just a girl's night, okay?"

"Promise, Mommy?" Jo grinned softly as her daughter held up her pinkie. She grinned, reaching out and hooking her pinkie with her daughter's, as Zane stepped into the cafe.

"I promise, baby girl." She whispered, kissing their fingers. The child giggled, throwing her arms around her mother's shoulders. Jo didn't notice, until she'd stood.

"Ah... baby girl?" Jo's head snapped up, dark eyes widening in surprise.

"Zane." Shai turned, waving excitedly when she spotted him.

"Hi, Zane!" Only Jo caught the forced look of surprise on his face as his brilliant mind began to put two and two together. Jo glanced down at the little girl by her side. After a moment, she knelt down to her daughter's eye level.

"We've got some time before you need to be at school, so how about you go get something so you have it for lunch today, okay?" The girl nodded as Jo kissed her head. "I'll be over in a few, honey." Once the child was gone, Jo turned back to Zane as he made his way towards her. "Zane, I-"

"When were you going to tell me you had a kid, Jo?"

She opened her mouth to speak, before biting her lip. "I didn't know how." She whispered, crossing her arms. "What would you have said if I'd introduced you to her immediately after we started dating, Zane? Hmm? 'Oh, by the way, Zane, just so you know, I have a just-turned-eight-year-old little girl. I know you don't seem like the kids type, but why don't you try playing insta-father?' Yeah, that would have gone _really_ well."

Silence fell throughout the cafe; Jo'd been unaware that she'd been raising her voice, and that everyone, including Shai, were now listening. Zane raised an eyebrow at her, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well, you could have _told me_, Jo. That would have been the polite thing to do. And honestly, I don't know that I would have stuck around, if I'd known ahead of time that you have a kid-" He shook his head before his gaze landed on Shai, sitting at the counter. The little girl's face had fallen, and she looked about to cry.

Jo followed his gaze, and she sighed, reaching up to rub her face. "Shai-" She turned from the young physicist, hurrying back to where her daughter was sitting. _"Lo siento, no quise que, carina-"_ But the girl shook her head, pulling away from the deputy. She slipped off the stool, rushing from the cafe, heading for Tesla. _"Shai!"_ She glanced at Zane. "Damn it." Without another word, she hurried from the cafe, just passing Carter on her way out.

"Hey, Jo, what's-" He turned to the others. "What's going on with Jo?" And it was then that Carter's gaze landed on Zane. "What did you do?"

The younger man sighed. "Did you know she had a kid?"

A moment passed, before Carter beckoned him over to the counter; taking a seat, the sheriff beckoned Zane to sit. After Vincent set the coffee before them, Carter spoke up, considering his words. "Shai was born in two-thousand-one. Jo was... eighteen or so." Zane started, surprised. Jo was a teenage mother?

"When was she born?"

"October two-thousand-one. She turned eight last fall."

"So her father must be in the picture then?"

Carter set the cup down, folding his arms on the counter. "No, there is not father. Jo's the only parent Shai's ever known."

Zane furrowed a brow. "What does that mean?"

"Shai's adopted." Vincent said, setting a plate of pancakes in front of the sheriff and a Belgian waffle in front of Zane. "She and Jo arrived here in two-thousand-five."

"We don't know all the detail, but we know that Jo found Shai when she was just a baby, on an abandoned road in Afghanistan, while she was on tour. She was one of the first to go over after the towers fell. Her family's back in Jersey, but here, Jo is all that little girl has; she's Shai's entire world. And if Jo kept Shai a secret from you, then she kept Shai a secret to_ protect_ her. Jo may be Shai's entire world, but Shai is Jo's entire world as well. Everything she does is for that little girl. She kept her daughter a secret to protect her, not to harm you. She doesn't know if she can trust you around Shai, that's why she kept quiet about her."

"We've watched countless men walk in and out of their lives, and though Jo likes to _pretend_ that she's not hurt, we know that it hurts her. It hurts them both. So if you're going to be in Jo's life, it means you're going to be in Shai's life. They're a package deal, Zane. You don't get Jo and not get Shai. You take them together, or not at all." The tubby chef leaned against the counter. "We will_ always_ be there for Jo. She's our deputy, and Shai's our girl. The question is, do you want to be there with Jo and her daughter or not?"

* * *

Jo hurried down to Tesla; it was a huge relief to find that Shai had come straight to the school. She sighed as Shai came into the principal's office from class, head down and tail between her legs. With a sigh, Jo went to her daughter. "Shai, don't run off like that. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, I just..." She stopped, hiccuping, and reached up to wipe at the tears on her cheeks. Jo tugged her daughter into her arms, burying her face in her daughter's curls.

"I know, baby. You know that I would never chose anyone over you. You're my baby. If it's just us, then it's just us, the way it's always been. We don't need Zane Donovan; we don't need anyone, just each other." The girl threw her arms around her mother, burying her face in her shoulder. Jo held her close, tensing as her phone rang, and Jo pulled away. She knew who it was, and quickly turned it off before reaching up and taking her daughter's face in her hands. "Are you going to be okay through the rest of school, _carina_?" The child nodded, as Jo gently stroked her fingers through her hair. "Okay. If you need anything, or you don't think you can handle the rest of the day, you get in touch with me. Okay? I love you." Shai nodded, and Jo kissed her quickly before letting her go back to class.

* * *

Not long after getting out of her last class before lunch, Shai left her books in her locker and grabbed her phone and headphones; Jo allowed Shai to have a phone for two reasons- music and emergencies. Without a word the eight-year-old grabbed her sandwich and went in search of a quiet place she could hide out and listen to her music; she was halfway through her sandwich when she saw Zoe, Lucas, and Pilar dash past and decided to follow them. Tucking her headphones into the pocket of her sweatshirt, she skulked behind the teenagers, stopping only when they got to the basement.

"- we should tell a teacher? Or someone old?"

"Let's just look around a little. We're old enough to make our own decisions, don't you think?" Zoe asked.

"Can I come?" The three jumped, turning towards her, Pilar letting out a shriek of surprise. "Shai!" Zoe hurried over to her. "Shai, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" She countered, crossing her arms. Zoe was was momentarily reminded of Jo, and had to mentally remind herself that Shai was adopted.

"We're..." She glanced at her adoptive sister's daughter. "we're going to go exploring." A moment passed, before Zoe sighed. "As long as you don't tell your mom and Zane or my dad, you can come too, Shai." The girl's face fell.

"Mama and Zane aren't together anymore. He found out about me, doesn't want anything to do with her."

Zoe tugged the girl close. "Zane's a guy, and he's stupid for giving up your mom, and you. And if she kept you secret from him, she did it to protect you." She glanced at the others, holding tight to Shai's hand. "Come on, let's go look around."

* * *

The halls were long, drafty and dank; the smell of years and years being locked up filling their noses. Zoe kept a tight hold on Shai's hand, and the younger girl let her. There wasn't any light, so they used the lights from their phones. The concrete floor was slick in some places,

"This place is like an underground city. We've been walking for an hour, and should _really_ go back." Pilar piped up.

"Don't you want to know what this place is?" Zoe asked.

"I know it's creepy."

"I think it's cool." Shai replied, moving to dart ahead, until Zoe grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, no, no, no, we stick together, Shai-Shai. If you got lost down here, your mom would_ kill_ me."

Zoe-" She squeaked when Zoe squeezed her wrist, but didn't try to rush ahead. "Fine."

They continued for several minutes, before some sort of noise came from a door not far away. Zoe glanced at Shai, who shrugged. At this point, they'd been walking for a little over an hour or two, definitely through lunch. Suddenly, they stopped; Zoe turned to all of them. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes, it's common sense saying, 'Get out and go to Chemistry class." Pilar replied, as Shai tugged Zoe forward, moving towards the door where the noise seemed to be coming from.

"I think it's coming from in here."

"Zoe! Shai! What are you doing? Come on, you never go near the creepy noise! Have you never seen a horror movie?" Pilar whined, as Lucas rolled his eyes and followed them; eventually, Pilar brought up the rear. After a moment, Shai turned the light on her phone on again, sticking it in her sweater pocket, only to let out a shriek.

_"Rats!" _

That was all Pilar had to hear, before she bolted down the hall. The others followed; after running down several sets of stairs, and turning down three or four different hallways, they finally caught up to Pilar; Shai turned back in time to see Zoe stumble and slam into the wall. _"Zoe!"_

Shai absolutely loved Zoe; the blonde had been in Shai's life from the moment she and her mom had moved to Eureka; Jo was Zoe's older adoptive sister, and Carter was similar to Shai's uncles, the only different was that he was stateside and so Shai got to see him more often than Ricco, Davie and Luca. Zoe had taken to Jo and Shai from the moment they arrived in Eureka, and Shai, having been raised by Jo, learned very early on that 'never leave a man behind' was something her mother lived by, and so Shai followed her mother's example.

"Are you okay?" With Lucas' help, they were able to get her back on her feet.

"Did they get you?" Pilar asked, hurrying back to them.

"Yeah, Pilar, the rats tripped me." Zoe bit back sarcastically as Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where do we go now?" Shai asked, looking around. She pulled her phone out of her pocket shining the light down the nearest hallway. The pace at which they went now was slower. Shai kept a tight hold on Zoe's hand; eventually, Zoe's ankle got to her, and they stopped to check. The black, purple and blue bruise worried Shai, a lot, though not as much as the noises coming from the door not far from them.

"What if that's the rats, come back for us?" Pilar whimpered; Zoe grabbed onto Shai's wrist, tugging the younger girl close. Footsteps sounded, not far away; something seemed to open and close. Pilar backed up, only to bump into someone. She let out a shriek.

"Cripes, what's with the screaming?"

Shai started, dark eyes widening. "_Zane?" _

"Zane, what are you doing down here?" Zoe asked, as Shai curled close to her. Zane looked around at each of them, his gaze locking on Shai.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

Jo grabbed her phone, answering on autopilot. "Deputy Lupo."

_"Hello, Jo. It's Principal Wallace." _

She furrowed a brow- why would Principal Wallace be calling Jo? Had something-

"Hello, Principal Wallace, is... is everything okay?"

_"Shai's missing, Jo. She never showed up for her History class."_ Jo's heart plummeted into the floor at her feet.

"I... I'll be right there." Once the call was ended, she bolted from her desk, calling Carter on the way to her car. "Carter, it's Jo. Shai never made it to her first class after lunch-"

* * *

"I think this is the fastest way back." Zane had taken over walking with Zoe; Shai never left her side or let go of her hand. They made their way down to what appeared to be some sort of control room. They walked her over to the tables in the center, helping her to lean agianst it.

"This is_ awesome_!" Lucas replied, looking around.

"This place goes back to the thirties. These are analogue computers._ Look, don't touch._"

"Okay, it's a prehistoric Apple Store. Can we go now?" Pila asked.

"The emergency power's holding out. We can rest here a moment if you want."

"No, let's just... keep going." Zoe replied.

Zane's gaze shot to Shai, who joined them. It was clear she wasn't going to leave Zoe's side. Though he spoke to Zoe, his gaze was locked on Shai. "I think that might be _broken_."

"Maybe." Zoe sighed, standing. "Let's just keep moving." Zane nodded, turning his gaze from Shai in time to see Lucas press a random button. Alarms began to blare and red light began to flood the room, as the doors appeared to close-

_"No! Wait!" _

"What? Maybe it still works?" Lucas asked, shrugging, oblivious to his innocent mistake. Shai turned in time to see Zane scramble back to the doorway, where he'd set his backpack just outside it.

_"No, no, no! Damn it!" _

"What's going on?" Shai turned to Zoe, who reached for her, pulling her close.

"Security doors." Zane replied, turning back to them. "They're locking us in."

The lights went out, casting them all into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

_"Carter! Carter!" _

The sheriff looked up as Jo came barreling into the rotunda. "Woah, _woah, easy, Jo! Easy!_" He managed to catch the young deputy before she tripped over her own feet and face planted into the rotunda floor. "What's wrong?"

"_God, Carter, don't you answer your phone?_ I left you three messages-" He listened as she continued to talk, only latching on when Jo got to, "Tesla called, and_ Shai's missing, she never went to her afternoon classes, I can't get a hold of her, none of her friends can get a hold of her-"_ Tears were coursing down her cheeks, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Easy, Jo. Deep breath." Once his young deputy had done as he instructed, he reached up, brushing the tears from her cheeks. Laying a gentle hand on her back, he guided her into the infirmary; so far, he'd been able to handle the standard 'case' of the day, leaving Jo to finish up paperwork at the office. Without another word, he led the young mother towards the infirmary despite her protests.

* * *

Dim yellow light began to flood the room, and the blaring of the alarms quieted down.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, as she tightened her hold on Shai. The eight-year-old glanced at the older girl; she was shaking, and Shai tightened her hold on the blonde, trying to comfort her. Zane took a seat on the stairs.

"It's a drop-lock security system. When the power runs out, the doors shut tight."

The two girls shared a glance as Pilar spoke up, stepping towards Zane; Lucas stayed by the large panel of buttons he'd pushed. "You knew and you didn't think to bring an alternate power source?"

"What kind of bonehead do you think I am? It's in my bag-" Zane bit back.

_"On the other side of that door!"_ Shai snapped, pulling away from Zoe; the blonde grabbed the back of Shai's sweater, pulling her back towards her.

"Shai! That's enough!" Zoe looked at each of them in turn. "The last thing we need right now is to be at each others' throats."

* * *

"Seriously? What do you _not understand_ about _'look, don't touch_?'" Zane asked, elbows deep in the back panel of one of the walls of buttons. Zoe, Lucas and Pilar stood leaning against the second table, watching Zane work. Shai had moved to sit on the stairs, watching Zane work. She didn't exactly want to be near the scientist at the moment; she didn't entirely forgive him for what he'd said that morning. Pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her to ward off the chill, she rolled her eyes as Lucas apologized, yet again.

"I'm _really_ sorry."

"_Why?_ You just left us in here to _suffocate_. No biggie." Pilar bit, as she fiddled with her phone. Shai shook her head. She liked Pilar, she really did, but sometimes the girl was just so damned annoying.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Zoe replied; Shai rolled her eyes. She loved Zoe, she really did. She was her mother's adoptive younger sister; the one who was always willing to listen if Shai was upset with her mother. And so far, she seemed to be the most reasonable of the bunch.

"How much air do we have?" Lucas asked.

"Plenty." Zoe spoke up, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"An hour, maybe two." Zane responded, as Shai finally got up and wandered over to join the other four, hands buried in her pockets.

"An hour?" Zoe's voice began to shake.

"Maybe longer." Zane muttered, yanking something out of the back of the panel. Shai furrowed her eyes as she watched him work. Zoe looked up as Shai sidled into the open space between Lucas and Pilar. The child didn't appear frightened, but Zoe knew that she'd picked that up from her mom. Jo was pretty good at masking her emotions, clearly her daughter had picked up her habits. She turned to Zane. From what Shai had been willing to divulge, he wasn't too happy to find out Jo had a daughter, which evidently hurt Shai deeply, and she couldn't help but be on their side, mainly because Shai and Jo were family.

"We'll be out of here way before then. Right, Zane? you're working on a plan-"

"I found the UOF transmitter. It can only send numeric messages, but it's a chance, if we can get power to it. The emergency batteries are dry."

"What about these lamps?" Shai asked, nodding to the dim yellow light flooding the room.

"They aren't electric, they're chemical. Proxy acid ester."

Shai glanced at Pilar, raising an eyebrow, before she snatched the phone out of the older girl's hands. "Hey! I was writing my will!"

"Is this enough power, Zane?" He turned, taking the phone Pilar had been typing on. He took the phone, studying it briefly, a grin tugging at his lips as he studied the younger girl.

"Maybe. If we can network them. Come on, give 'em up." Shai instantly handed her phone over. "If this works, it'll only give us a few seconds to transmit to the outside."

"And we can only send numbers?" Shai asked; she didn't like the idea of not being able to send letters, but then again, Shai was used to video calls and e-mails and phone calls with her uncles. She was used to lengthy conversations that lasted for hours, or that had to be cut short because of where her uncles were. She wasn't used to short anything message-wise.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so... what do we say?"

He scoffed gently, glancing back at Shai. "You better figure that out."

* * *

Jo pulled him into a hug. Henry had received the message on the radio an hour before, and after confronting Thorne, they'd looked at the blueprints, before working out a tentative plan on how to get to the kids. Jo had offered to go, but in the end, Carter had taken in, giving her the reasonable argument that it would be quick and easy and he needed her there to keep everyone under control. "Let me take this one, Jo, it's Zoe and Shai. I promise, I'll bring Shi back to you in one piece."

She had teared up at Carter's personal nickname for her daughter, and nodded, throwing her arms around him. "Bring my baby back to me, Carter."

* * *

"How you doing, kid?"

Shai looked up from her seat on the steps as Zane came to sit beside her. Her dark gaze met his briefly, before shrugging and curling into herself. She hoped that if she ignored him, he'd leave her alone; he took a seat beside her. No such luck. "What do you care?"

He sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "Look, Shai, I... I'm sorry for how I reacted. I just... I wasn't expecting Jo to be... to have..."

"Me?" She asked, meeting his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, and Shai nodded. "You aren't the first one." She muttered. "Most of the guys Mama's dated want nothing to do with her after they find out about me."

"Carter and Vincent said that... that Jo doesn't say anything to them about you otherwise you'd get attached?" He shook his head. "It didn't really make sense-"

"Mama was dating this guy named..." She stopped, trying to remember the robot that had returned to town a few years ago. Alistair? _No. Calistair._ "Calistair. And he was really nice, and she introduced him to me but then..." Her face fell. "He left. Broke Mama's heart."

"Broke your heart, too?"

The smallest of nods. "And he came back two years later, expecting Mama to forgive him. She kissed him." The girl stopped, thinking. "And then she punched him."

"Oh." Zane swallowed the fear in his throat. It wasn't so much the girl herself, it was more along the lines of the fact that Jo had lied to him. But as he looked at the girl sitting beside him, he began to realize that Jo had lied about her daughter for a good reason. She'd lied to protect Shai's heart. _Because if Jo gets her heart broken, that's fine, she's a grown woman, she can handle it, but if Shai gets her heart broken- _

He turned his gaze back to the little girl. She was a cute kid, she really was. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back in waves that were similar to her mother's, and she possessed the same dark eyes. _They may not be related by blood, but they sure look a Hell of a lot a like. She's going to be a very beautiful woman when she grows up, just like Jo. _

"This was nothing to do with you, Shai. And honestly, it was really nothing to do with your mother. It was more the fact that she seems to think I wouldn't stick around, than-"

"But you won't. You even said you wouldn't. So why should Mama and I bother?" She replied, getting up and joining Zoe, who wrapped the younger girl in a hug. With a sigh, he returned to the work table, took a seat, and began tinkering with one of the pieces he'd pulled from the panel.

"Think they got our message?" Zoe asked, and Zane sighed, dropping the screwdriver he'd been using. He sighed.

"I don't know." He glanced at Shai. "Hopefully."

* * *

They all looked up as the doors began to slide open; a voice soon reached them. "Zoe! Shai!"

"Dad?"

"Uncle Carter!"

Shai met Zoe's gaze, trying hard to keep from squealing. Before either could say anything, Carter rushed down the steps towards them. Shai managed to stop herself, watching as Zoe went rushing into her dad's arms- only to go right through him. The eight-year-old stumbled back against the table Zane was working at, turning to him. "Did that... did Zoe just..."

Zane hadn't taken his eyes off Carter, but when he did, he was just as surprised as Shai. "I'm hallucinating. Anyone else?"

* * *

"Shai!"

Zane looked up as Jo hurried over to the bed where her daughter was.

"Mama!" Jo scooped her daughter into her arms, burying her face in her daughter's dark curls. He watched as Jo smothered her child in kisses, and Shai let her, clinging to the deputy as though her life depended on it. He thought back to his conversation with Shai, down in the bunker, and the pain in the girl's dark chocolate eyes as she'd spoken.

_"It was more the fact that she seems to think I wouldn't stick around, than-"_

_"But you won't. You even said you wouldn't. So why should Mama and I bother?" _

He caught Jo's gaze over her daughter's shoulder and sighed, realizing that Shai was right; he'd told Jo that morning that he wouldn't have stuck around. _"I don't know that I would have stuck around, if I'd known ahead of time that you have a kid-" _

But maybe... just maybe, he'd jumped the gun faster than he should have.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

"Why do dads _ruin_ everything?" She jumped, Zoe's voice passing her by as she ducked back behind the counter. Shai smiled at the older girl as Zoe set a cup of hot chocolate before the her. Jo let out a yawn before sipping her coffee and setting the cup down with a sigh.

"Because they're men and _men are ruiners_." Zoe chuckled, and then stopped, furrowing her brow.

"Um..._ Zane drama_?"

Shai shook her head, as her mother spoke,

"No. Fear." Brown eyes met confused hazel. "_Never_ date a coward. And that's for _both_ of you." Jo glanced at Shai, reaching over to brush her daughter's curls off her shoulders. "Zane found out about Shai, and... and pretty much told me that even if he'd found out about Shai from the_ beginning_, he wouldn't have stuck around." She sighed. "We haven't talked since."

Zoe nodded, remembering that Shai had told her last week when they were traipsing through the tunnels that Zane didn't want anything to do with her mother anymore; it had hurt Zoe more than she imagined it would. Anyone who would knowingly hurt Jo and Shai, wasn't someone she wanted to be around.

"W... well, here's your chance." Zoe replied, nodding towards the door as Zane walked in, making a beeline for Jo, who didn't turn around. Shai glanced at her mother. Jo smiled softly at her daughter as Zoe busied herself with the tables in the corner, keeping an eye on the pair. She watched Zane take a seat beside Jo, knocking his knuckles on the counter.

"Hey, Jo." He leaned around her, catching Shai's eyes briefly. "Hey Shai." Both Lupo women ignored him; Shai was picking at the rim of her cup, and Jo was simply caught up in her own thoughts. "You uh... eat yet?" He sighed, licking his lips before trying another tactic when he got nothing. "I thought maybe we could, you know, we could have a bite?"

Jo scoffed. "A_ bite_? What, we wouldn't want you to commit to a whole meal." He narrowed his eyes at her, letting her words sink in.

"You got something to say, Jo?"

"I already did." She replied, turning to him. "And you couldn't handle it. In fact, you made it _very_ clear how you felt about the whole situation, especially in regards to my_ child_." And without a look back, she got up. "Come on, _carina._" Shai glanced at Zane, before hopping of her stool and taking her mother's hand; with the school closed because of the three-day weekend, Shai was staying with Jo at the sheriff's office for the day. Zane sighed. He glanced at Zoe, as she passed by.

"You touched a couple nerves, _Ruiner_." Her meaning was loud and clear- _You've forced at least half of us to pick sides, and the majority of us aren't picking yours. _

* * *

Around eleven, Jo climbed into the driver's side of her car, making sure Shai was buckled in before pulling away to follow Carter's lead. Not that Shai would have gotten into trouble if she stayed in the office, but Jo wasn't willing to let her daughter out of her site; call her overprotective, but after the week before, she wasn't willing to take that chance. "Where are we going, Mama?" She glanced at her daughter as the girl reached over and fiddled with the radio.

"Carter asked me to speak to this contractor that Thorne had brought in... Hendricks, I think his name was. So while I interrogate him, you are going to stay in the car. I don't want you setting foot out of this vehicle until we're back at the office, okay?" The child nodded. Eventually, they pulled up near Hendricks' trailer and Jo got out. "You _stay_ in the car, Shai Elizabeth. I shouldn't be gone long." Then, she dashed up the steps towards the door. "Dr. Hendricks, it's the police. I need to talk to you!" After several minutes, she sighed. "Thanks, Carter. That was pointless." She headed down the steps, going around to the back; a quick check around the parameter wouldn't do any harm.

"Huh, found you." She stopped, turning at a familiar voice. Zane stood several feet away from her, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, watching her with an exasperated look on his face. Her gaze darted quickly to her car; Shai poked her head up to peek out the window; Zane followed her gaze, watching as the child ducked back down once she was spotted.

"How'd you get here?"

"I rode my bike. And just so you know, this whole passive-aggressive thing is _really_ annoying." She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side as she gave it some thought.

"Huh. You want to try_ just_ aggressive?" He licked his lips, catching her eye. Oh, she was serious. A moment passed, before he shook his head.

"Um... no. Not... really." She nodded, and he rolled his eyes, turning to go.

"Didn't think so. See ya." She called, turning and heading around the side of the trailer, before stopping. Something was laying by her feet in the grass, and she knelt down to get it. It looked like a normal canister, with a thick silver belt-like over layer, and a series of strange, diamond-shaped black and silver shapes around the face of the silver layer. She wasn't an artist, and if she'd have to describe it, that would have been as best as she could do; there was a reason she was an investigator. It looked almost like a twist top, but she didn't dare try to open it herself. "Hey! Could you come here for a second?"

He stopped, turning back to her. "Wh-" But his first question died on his lips when his gaze flicked to the canister. "_Why?_ So you can hit me with that?" She held up her hands, shrugging.

"Not until you tell me what it is, first!" His upper lip curved briefly into a sneer. "_Please_?" He sighed, rolled his eyes, and he went to her. Kneeling beside her, he studied the canister. A moment passed, before he sniffed derisively.

"Anodized aluminum with a trapped valve." She raised her eyebrows and turned to look at him, only understanding a couple of words at best.

"Okay. And that means?"

"It's a pressurized container of some kind. It's got a remote trigger."

"For what?"

"To set it off at a distance. You wouldn't want to be anywhere near this thing when it went off. You could pack a hell of a lot of something into a device like this." Jo nodded, setting the canister back on the ground between them as she stood, gaze pulled to whatever was before her.

"How much could you pack into about a thousand of them?" Zane followed her, opening his mouth to speak, surprised at the amount of empty holders there were.

* * *

She leaned against the counter, flipping through the files she'd asked Allison to get on Hendricks and the bunker. Zane typed away at his computer, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while, his eyes going first to her and then to Shai, who sat not far away from them, working on the last of her homework that she forgot to finish over the weekend; thankfully it was just an English assignment, and she only had a few questions to answer. Neither looked up as Carter picked up the canister, studying it. It wasn't like he could get it open, so what harm could he do?

"That one's almost empty, but I analyzed the leakage around the nozzle. It's some kind of cement." Zane drawled, looking through whatever he'd pulled up on his computer.

"Can you find out what Hendricks' was doing with about a thousand of them?" Carter asked. Shai looked up as he passed by, trying to wedge his fingers between the lid and lip of the can.

"No idea. Why don't you ask him? And while you're at it, find out why it has a remote trigger-" Shai looked up as something popped; the canister dropped from Carter's hands. Quickly, the child scrambled to her feet, hurrying over in time to watch as the silvery-cement-like substance spilled out of the canister Carter had been messing with. It hardened around her mother's left foot and Zane's right instantly. Both turned to look at the cement before turning to glare at the sheriff. Shai giggled, covering her mouth at her mother's glare. "- there's also a manual release."

"I'm stuck." Jo bit, attempting to pull her leg free.

"_We're_ stuck." Zane replied, glowering at the sheriff as he tried and failed to get away from Jo. "_Together_." The pair turned to look at Carter, who simply smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"I... I'm gonna go-" Carter gestured behind him, and then rushed off. The trio watched him go. Shai tried to hide her laughter, stopping immediately at her mother's glare.

"Is your homework done, _carina_?"

The child paused in her playing with her mother's fingers. "Almost, Mama. I just forgot English."

"Well, _finish_ it. You should have had it all done _yesterday_. You're damn lucky it's a three day weekend."

"Sorry, Mama." The child scrambled back to where she'd been working. Zane rolled his eyes, returning to the work on his computer, glancing quickly at the child.

"Jeez, Jo, cut the kid some slack, it was one assignment-"

"_Don't_ tell me how to parent my own child, Mr. 'I-was-Kicked-Out-of-Five-Schools-By-the-Time-I-was-Fifteen'. _You_ may not value education, but_ I_ do. And I want to make sure my daughter gets an education, a good education, that way she doesn't turn out like a felon like you." Jo was fully aware she'd struck a nerve, but she didn't care. Zane glared at her, curling his lip at the deputy as she shifted to her full height and placed her hands on her hips. Zane raised an eyebrow, before deciding to back down. Something told him to let the young mother have this one.

* * *

Two hours later, Shai brought her homework over so Jo could check it. Climbing onto the stool not far from where Jo was leaning against the table, Shai gently tugged on her mother's sleeve, stopping her mid-check. "What baby girl?"

"Mama, we missed lunch. Can we go down to the cafeteria, please?" Jo slowly turned her gaze to the cement encasing her with Zane before turning back to her daughter. She sighed, before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her wallet. She quickly removed a twenty dollar bill, holding it out to her daughter.

"Go get something to eat, _carina,_ but down the cafeteria and come right back, are we clear?"

"What do you want, Mama?"

"Just a sandwich, is all."

The child took the bill, nodding. She glanced at Zane, before slipping around her mom and tugging on the back of his hoodie. He turned, surprised to find the little girl standing behind him. "What do you want, Zane?" He raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

"Um... just a sandwich is fine." The girl nodded, turning and dashing out of the lab, just as one of Zane's lab assistants came in carrying a jackhammer. "Finally. Thanks, Nick."

Jo raised an eyebrow, setting the file she'd been looking through down. "Really, Zane? A jackhammer?"

He pulled on a pair of safety goggles. "This should get us out of this crap in no time."

"Whatever. Just get us out of this."

Shai returned just as the jackhammer Zane had been using quit. She set the sandwiches she'd picked up for Zane and her mother on the counter, with her mother's change. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at her mother, confused.

_"Sonofa-" _

_"_What are you doing?" He looked up, finding Shai standing above him. Jo turned to see Zane straighten, handing the now-bent jackhammer to his assistant. Shai watched them, moving to sit on a stool across from where they stood and unwrapping her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The look on Jo's face was one of annoyance and exasperation as he met the deputy's gaze.

"_Don't_ you look at me in that tone of voice." He handed the machine to the assistant who'd returned to take it back before going to find something else that would work. "This isn't _my_ fault."

"It's Carter's." Shai spoke up, mid-chew.

"Shai Elizabeth, don't chew with your mouth full. It's rude." The ringing of Zane's phone broke through the tension that followed, and Jo snatched it up before Zane could even think to reach for it. She held up an arm, indicating that she'd jab him in the stomach if she had to. Clearing her throat, she answered the call. "Dr. _Bonehead's_ lab."

Zane rolled his eyes and Shai snorted softly.

_"Let me guess, you two are still stuck together?"_ He asked. Jo met her husband's eyes, sticking out her tongue and tugging on an imaginary rope, in a simulation that she was dying to strangle Carter.

"Just until I can reach my gun-"

Zane grabbed the phone from her, turning to lean on the counter. "What'd you find out?"

Jo lay a hand on the counter, the other on her hip, one eyebrow raised. Her fingers began to drum impatiently on the counter top, and she ticked off all the ways she'd kill Zane if Carter didn't come up with answers for how to get them out of this mess soon. Shai watched her mother and her ex as she continued to munch on her sandwich,

_"It's called Instantanium. Some kind of... hardening foam. Nano... elastic foam."_

"Nano palymer syntactic foam?" Zane asked, surprise in his voice as Jo tried to move closer. "Wow."

"What 'wow'?" Shai asked, struggling to suck the peanut butter off the roof of her mouth. Both turned to stare at her, before Zane spoke again.

"The nano particles are bound together at a molecular level. If we can find some sort of solvent to... to weaken that bond-"

"Well you do have a gift for making _weak_ bonds." Jo growled. Zane glanced at her, sneering before he turned to find his assistant back, holding a regular hack saw in his hands. Shai's dark eyes widened, and it took her a moment to swallow.

"Just... take her leg." A moment passed before the assistant rolled his eyes and left, passing through the doors just as Jo's screech rang out through the lab and she hit Zane with her file folder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: Written: 2012. Rewritten: 2013. Found: 2019.- Licia**

An hour later, Jo pushed the folders away. "God, what if I have to go to the_ bathroom_?" Zane snorted; Shai had brought the sketchpad Uncle Davie had given her for Christmas back to the counter and now sat doodling while her mother argued with Zane. She'd put her music on, and occasionally looked up to watch them, before returning to her drawings.

"Why do you think I'm working so fast? I had four cups of coffee this morning." He replied, measuring something into a vial. She turned to glare at his back. He glanced back at her, rolling his eyes. After a moment, he reached across her to grab something; she pulled back, her nose meeting his. She found herself staring into his beautiful blue eyes, and for a brief moment, she forgot what they'd been arguing about in the first place.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" He asked, grinning. Shai looked up, dark eyes darting between the adults. She'd seen people kiss; Lucas and Zoe kissed all the time. She'd never seen her mother kiss someone other than her uncles and grandfather on occasion, but that was always on the cheek, and Jo and Zane looked like they were about to kiss, on the lips. She wrinkled her nose.

"Yuck."

Jo's gaze flicked from his to his lips, and she leaned closer; just as they were about to meet, she asked, "You gonna try that stuff or what?"

Zane pulled away, a frown tugging at his lips to being so close to her lips and basically blocked; he removed the lid from the solution and mixed it with whatever solvents and solutions he'd been trying. Without another word, he knelt down, tipping the vial onto the cement; it did nothing but smoke lightly. Jo tugged on her foot, letting out a groan as she lay her head on her arms. "Oh _my god_, we're gonna be stuck like this _forever._"

Shai snorted softly, as Zane straightened. He caught her gaze, mouthing quickly, _'Mama's clearly a drama queen.'_ The child giggled softly as Jo lifted her head.

"Hey guys, pick out a china pattern yet?" Both turned as Carter wander in. They sneered at him in annoyance, before moving around the counter, the block of cement that encased their feet lifting lightly before it banged back onto the ground with each step. "Wait! I need Jo for a second."

"Kinda busy now, Carter. And that means-"

"My job is _less_ important than yours?" Jo demanded, grabbing the counter.

"That depends, can you do it with one leg?" Zane snapped; Jo had no choice but to follow him as they moved across the lab to another counter to reach whatever Zane needed. Carter nodded, unsure of how to respond. He glanced at Shai, who shrugged, before hopping off the stool and grabbing her tablet. She returned to her seat and pulled up a movie she'd been watching earlier. After a moment, the sheriff pulled out the blueprints Henry had given him. They were ripped and burned in some places, but were good enough to look over and find a way in to the underground bunker. When the two finally returned, Carter pushed the blueprints towards Jo.

"I was thinking, we could look for a possible weak spot-" He started, but Jo cut him off.

"And if we find it, then we can protect it and get in later." She quickly scanned the images. After a moment, she pointed to something on the blueprint. "This might be it-"

"Um, guys, can I just get to my-" Zane, who had been trying to reach his tablet, that had somehow ended up close to Shai, turned to the two officers. Both ignored him. He turned back, reaching for it again, but he stopped, turning back to the pair, catching only the last of their conversation. "Great. But first- _CAN WE GET THIS BLOCK OF CEMENT OFF OF OUR FEET?_" Carter and Jo ducked their heads briefly, before turning to stare at swallowed. "I... I just want... my... Sorry..." He sighed, propping his chin on his hand on the counter. Shai looked up, meeting Zane's gaze. He smiled softly at her. "Shai!" The child slowly removed her headphones. "Shai, can I-" He gestured to the tablet, and the child glanced at it and then him. "I just need-"

Without a word, the child grabbed the tablet, pulling it towards her and put it under her own. Zane screwed up his mouth, propping his head on his hand.

* * *

"This solvent might work, but FYI, there's a chance of a slight explosion." Hendricks said, pulling a solvent out of his bag and kneeling down to spray the cement. Zane's head snapped up.

"Whoa, explosion?"

Jo turned to Hendricks, ignoring Zane. "Just do it."

After spraying the cement around their feet, Hendricks moved away, and both Jo and Zane leaned over to watch as the rock began to crumble and break apart. It finally exploded, and Jo stumbled back, pulling away as Zane laid a hand along her back to steady her. She pulled away, walking back towards where Shai was still sitting on her stool. "_Thank God_!"

"Oh look, you're finally free." Lexi said; she'd come down with Allison while Henry looked over Zoe. Without a word, Shai gathered up her things and hopped off her stool, taking her mother's hand.

"Yes, and another five minutes, and I would have_ chewed off my own leg_!" Jo snapped. Shai giggled, glancing back at Zane as his words reached them.

"Your mouth is probably big enough!"

Once they were out of GD and in the car, Shai looked up at her mother. "Where are we going, Mama?"

"We are going back to the office; I need to pick up a few things, and then I'm going to go to the air shaft Uncle Carter and I found on the blueprints. You're going to stay at the office-"

"Oh, please, Mama, can't I come? I promise I'll be good. Please?"

Jo turned to glance at her daughter as they drove down Main. "No, Shai. If you have to, you'll stay in Cafe Diem where Vincent can keep an eye on you- or I can take you back to GD, and you can stay with Zoe."

* * *

Outfitted in black flack jackets and climbing gear, Jo and Zane followed Hendricks to the top of the air shaft. The old, gigantic, rusted lid looked like something outside of an old-fashioned war movie. "Look, I know this was a rushed job, but I _did_ seal the entire facility."

Jo rolled her eyes at Hendricks as she tugged on her gloves. "You know, every fortified position has its weak point. I'm thinking yours is down at the bottom of that ventilation shaft." She nodded towards the shaft in question. She then turned and strode back towards the truck, pulling the door open.

"_You_ might know that, but how does Carter know that?" She turned back to Zane as he joined her.

"We looked at the same schematic. You know, when two people really know each other, then they're in sync," She threaded her gloved fingers together. "and when they're _partners_-" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I_ get_ it. Can you just drive the car, please?" She rolled her eyes, climbing into the driver's seat and shutting the door.

"I can't believe the shaft was here the whole time."

"Yeah, labeled on every map as a _'capped well_.'" Zane bit, as Jo put the car into drive and slowly hit the gas. Once the cap was off, she climbed out of the truck and followed the men to the shaft, accepting Zane's hand to help her onto the lip of the entrance. "Whoa! Hold on! There's a huge amount of radiation coming out of that shaft. There's no way we're going down there." Zane said, checking the readings on his handheld radiation device. He glanced at Jo.

"Don't worry about that." Hendricks replied.

"Some of us might want to have... kids someday." She replied; Zane turned to her, interest in his blue eyes.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but you can go right ahead." He glared at her, curling his lip. Hendricks cut in, stopping the couple's spat from getting worse. He dropped his rope on the ground, turning to Jo and Zane.

"The radiation signal's are false. Thorne had me put an emitter here by the entrance."

They busied themselves for several minutes before Zane said, "She really wanted to keep people out of here, didn't she?"

"Yeah, well, too bad." Jo replied, hooking a belt onto the loop of her belt and following Zane over the rim and into the shaft. Their feet hit cement before they knew it. "Do you have the solvent?"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled the two small spray bottles of the solvent out and turned to the Instantanium, handing her one. Once he'd finished spraying it, he wrapped his arms around Jo, pulling her close to protect her. When the last of the rock had disappeared, Jo and Zane stepped forward to see Carter and Thorne, eyes wide. Jo reached behind her, tugging her ponytail free from Zane's vest before placing her hands on her hips. Speaking as though she were a television host on a game show, she crooned,

"Good _after_noon! My name is Jo Lupo and I'll be _savin'_ your _ass_ today!" Zane rolled his eyes as she grinned at them. Carter stood, a grin slowly spreading over his face.

"Someone oughta promote you."

"Yeah." She ground out, nodding.

* * *

"Sensor's into the water table. It'll take a few seconds to get the reading." Zane said, as Jo tightened her ponytail. They stood near the air shaft, checking the water table to see if the atomic bomb they'd set off had worked. Shai had begged Jo if she could come with them, and Jo had relented, figuring there was no harm.

"And let us know if we're all gonna die?" Jo asked, crossing her arms; Shai curled into her mother's side, watching Zane intently. She sighed.

"Pretty much."

"Well, no matter how it turns out-"

"It's been a fun day." Zane cut in. She thought a moment, licking her lips as she met his eyes.

"Yeah?" She thought a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it was."

He sighed, tinkering with the device. Jo reached down, stroking her fingers absentmindedly through her daughter's hair. The child looked up at her, and Jo met her gaze just as the alarm went off. "Nice to end the relationship on a high note."

"So... what's the verdict?" She shifted from foot to foot.

"The explosion's completely neutralized the bariogenic radiation in the aquifer. Groundwater's safe." She mirrored his smile as their eyes met.

"Good for us." Zane pulled his phone out of his pocket, and glanced at her.

"I uh... I should call Allison." She nodded, turning to go, nervously clapping her palms together, another nervous habit of hers when she couldn't find anything small enough to roll between her palms. After a moment, she turned back.

"Hey, um, after that call, you want to... I don't know, you want to go for a... breakup dinner?"

"No."

She nodded, a quick smile flitting across her face, turning to follow Shai, who tugged on her hand to go back to the car. Jo took a shaky breath; telling herself that she should have expected it, that they were over before they'd even begun, and she would be lying to herself if she said that part of it wasn't due to her own pride._ You were an idiot, thinking that he'd be man enough to want to even _consider_ a relationship with you, all because you have a child. You never should have gotten involved with him in the first place-_

"How about a makeup dinner instead?"

She stopped, turning back to him, dark gaze narrowing briefly. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was, "Yeah?" They locked eyes, and she felt her heart begin to skip a beat as he nodded. A grin tugged at her lips, as she let go of her daughter's hand, making her way back to him. Her arms went around his neck, as his lips met hers in a deep kiss. Shai pulled the bottom of her sweater up to cover her eyes in disgust. When Jo finally pulled away, she ran her hand down his chest, grinning. "Guess it's not so bad being stuck together." He rolled his eyes and kissed her quickly once more before letting her go.

"Allison Blake, please." Zane said into his phone, watching as Jo returned to Shai, taking her hand before they left.

* * *

"I didn't really want to get away from you that bad, it was... kind of nice being stuck together." Jo said, taking a bite of her ice cream. Zane chuckled softly, draping his arm over the back of her chair.

"And I... totally didn't mean the thing about your mouth being so..." She nodded at his hand motions.

"I... I get it. It... it's fine." She replied, blushing as she sipped her coffee. Shai watched from her seat across the table at the pair; her own ice cream melting slowly in her bowl. She tried her hardest not to sound too eager as she asked,

"Are you back together?"

The adults shared a glance. When they hadn't been at each others' throats, Zane hadn't been trying to break them free, or Jo hadn't been looking over evidence, they'd been forced to talk, more to end the crushing silence than anything. Eventually, somehow, they'd reached an understanding.

"_You made it very clear that you don't want anything to do with me or my daughter. I get it, okay? No man wants anything to do with me once they find out about Shai. But that's not her fault. She didn't ask for me to adopt her; I chose to. It's been her and I from the moment I found her, and it will continue to be her and I, for the rest of our lives."_

_"Why didn't you tell me when we met?"_

_"Can you honestly look at me and say that you wouldn't have walked away if I'd said something then? That you wouldn't have decided that it wasn't worth it, and it was better to not get attached? Tell me, Zane, can you honestly look at me and say you wouldn't have walked away?"_

_"I probably would have-"_

_"So why should I have said anything? It's better that I didn't-"_

_"I said 'probably would', Jo. Not that I would. There's a difference."_

_"Not from where I'm standing. Zane, the last guy I dated that my daughter got attached too was Calistar Raynes. And when he left, yes, it hurt me, but it devastated Shai. I will not put my daughter through that again. If you're just going to leave, then leave. But don't stand there and tell me that you won't when you will. Look, I get it, okay? Shai and I both get it. There isn't meant to be anyone else with us, it's just meant to be her and I; we've both accepted it, okay? I fully understand that I will never be enough for a man because I have a child, but that's not her fault. Shai didn't ask me to adopt her, she didn't ask me to find her, or take her back to the base that night. I did that all on my own; that was my choice, not hers. And all I've done since has been trying to give my daughter a stable home with as much love as I possibly can. She's my world; she's all I need."_

_"Jo-"_

_"Would I like to be in a relationship? I would_ love_ to be in a relationship. I would_ love_ to be with a man who understands my need for a little adult recreation, or a night without Disney movies and dolls. I would love to be with a guy who would be willing to look at me and tell me that my over exhaustion from chasing an eight-year-old around the house on my days off just adds to my character and that glitter and paint in my hair from art projects makes the bags under my eyes from nights when she's sick disappear; that the chaos I live in will build _her_ character and make her strong, that I'm doing a _good_ job raising a bright little girl to be an_ _independent young woman, so on the nights when I feel like a complete_ failure_ as a parent, I can crawl into bed and think that maybe,_ just maybe_, I'm doing_ _something right, that _maybe_ I haven't_ completely _screwed up both her life_ and_ mine. Will I ever have that, though?_ No. _I won't. And you know why?"_

_"Listen, Jo-"_

_"Because every time I try to date, they're either gay, married or a robot. They're good for a single date or a wannabe one-night-stand or a series of benefits sans friendship, but as soon as they find out I'm a mother, as _soon_ as they_ discover_ that I have a child in the picture, it's_ too much_. It's an_ issue._ So I learned to keep Shai a secret, to keep her from getting attached and then hurt. I learned after Calistar. I will never let myself or my child get attached in that way again._ Never."

_"Jo-"_

_"So I guess I should thank you, for reacting as you did. You saved both Shai and I a lot of heartbreak. If it had gone on any longer, I would have gotten attached, and then introduced you to Shai and it would have... ended even worse than it did. So thanks, Zane, for reacting that way. Now we can go our separate ways, and my life can go back to just... just us, just me and Shai."_

It had been very, very evident how much her own words were hurting her, and Zane couldn't help but feel responsible. He thought back to Carter and Vincent's explanations earlier that day- how Jo would keep Shai a secret from whoever she was dating to protect her daughter; that everything Jo_ did_ was to protect her daughter. _Jo's our deputy and Shai's our girl. __She doesn't know if she can trust you around her daughter. Do you want to be there or not?_

Seeing the pain in her eyes that she was willing to put herself through by walking away from a good relationship, simply to keep her daughter safe, and he began to realize that Carter and Vincent were right. He greatly enjoyed Jo's company when they went out; she was funny, insightful, all together different than most girls. And she challenged him, which he loved. But he also knew that she was exceedingly protective of those she loved, especially her daughter. And as much as he hated to admit it, the little girl that flitted around town with the long dark curls and big brown eyes, that attached herself to her mother every chance she got, had begun to weasel her way into his heart, despite his limited interactions with her. Both Lupo women had.

Zane met Jo's eye, and after several long, tense minutes, he smiled at her. "Yeah, we're back together." He was expecting squealing, giggling, any form of excitement from the little girl, and was surprised when he heard nothing from across the table except,

"Mama?"

Jo met her daughter's gaze, a bright smile on her face, knowing exactly what her child was asking._ "Sí, cariña, Zane y yo estamos de nuevo juntos._ We're back together."

The child gasped softly, clambering out of her chair to throw herself into Jo's arms. Zane pulled away briefly as Jo slammed into the back of the seat as she pulled the child into her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl. She pressed a kiss to Shai's hair, glancing at Zane, who grinned. As the girl got up to return to her seat, she stopped, poking her head around the wall to look out the open door. She let out a soft squeal, dashing out of the Cafe. "Shai? Shai!"

Jo got up, hurrying from the Cafe, Zane on her heels. They stopped in the doorway, watching as Shai rushed towards Mansfield, quietly slipping her hand into his. "Um, Jo? Shouldn't we-"

"Hi, Uncle Mansfield." The soft voice started Zane, who hadn't been expecting such a development. He glanced at Jo, who met his gaze.

"He's my godfather." He nodded, watching as the old general turned a scowl the voice's way, before realizing who it was. His faced softened.

"Hello, Shai." The child smiled up at him and he looked up, meeting Jo's gaze as she stood in the doorway. A moment passed, before he leaned down and gently hugged the child before pushing her back towards her mother. Once close enough, Jo scooped the child into her arms, settling her on her hip. She then turned back to the scene before her.

"What's going on?"

Mansfield ignored her, turning instead to Carter. "You don't make my job easy, do you, Carter?" Instantly, Allison and Carter stood. "Where's Thorne?"

"General, I can-"

"I have no evidence that you've been insubordinate, Dr. Blake. Don't give me any." Allison snapped her mouth shut; Shai moved to speak, but Jo gently laid a finger against her daughter's lips. Instead, the girl rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Uh, sir..." As Carter stammered to explain himself, Mansfield began to lose patience. He glanced towards his goddaughter and her child. Jo had grown up in the few short years she'd been here. This town had been good for both her and Shai. And he hated to admit it, but Carter had helped make Jo's job a little easier, but unfortunately, he couldn't overlook this slight, this time.

"Your job is to _enforce_ the law, not to make judgments."

"Yes, sir." Carter whispered.

"You're a good man." Mansfield glanced at Jo; he knew how much this would hurt both her and Shai, but he had no choice. "But you disobeyed a_ direct_ order, and this time, I _can't_ look the other way." Jo's brow furrowed in confusion, and she turned to Carter. Shai lifted her head, confused.

"Mama?" She tugged on Jo's collar. _"Mamá, ¿qué pasa?"_ It surprised everyone but Mansfield to hear Shai speaking Spanish, but given Jo's Spanish blood, it should have been a given. Jo made it very clear that she wanted her daughter to be well-rounded, and that meant learning a second language. And if they had only cared to ask, Jo could have told them that Shai had pretty much grown up hearing Spanish her entire life- her early years had been spent in Jersey, right on the outskirts of Perth Amboy, hopping the border between New York and New Jersey to spend spring breaks in New York, and summers down in Atlantic City with her mother, uncles and grandfather. It wasn't any wonder that Shai had picked up the language. "What's going on?"

Mansfield sighed, glancing at Jo, before turning back to Carter. "Eureka no longer requires your services. You are _fired_, Carter."


End file.
